


OneShots

by usagi_bloodsmith



Category: Disney - Fandom, HarryPotter - Fandom, Marvel, OnePiece, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, anime - Fandom, others - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 42,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagi_bloodsmith/pseuds/usagi_bloodsmith
Summary: A whole bunch of oneshots with your favourite characters!!





	1. Newt x F! reader ~ Bloody Hugs

You sat in your camp, sad and grumpy. You had been alone all day except when Sonya would come and check on you. You love her dearly but you still felt lonely. And then it came. Sonya noticed this and went to the one person who she knew would be able to make you smile. Newt, mister rough and tough.

"Newt! Newt! Where are you?" she yelled around the camp trying to find him. "He's training, what's wrong?" she turned around to see Thomas with a quirked eyebrow. "(Y/n) is upset and I think she needs to be cheered up" she said earnestly. "And how could Newt help?" "I think he has a soft spot for her." "Oh! Maybe I could help and if it doesn't work we'll grab Newt." Sonya nodded and showed Thomas to (y/n)'s tent.

Before they even entered the tent they heard sobs and sniffling. They rushed in side and saw (y/n) curled up in a corner bawling her eyes out. Sonya bent down to her leave while Thomas stood behind her. "Are you okay?" they asked in unison. (Y/n) said nothing and handed Sonya a note. They read it and their eyes widened in shock. "Oh (y/n)" she said as she rubbed her arm. Thomas gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze"we're here for you" he said.

"You bet we bloody are." Everyone, even (y/n), turned to face Newt who stood there with a small hint of empathy. Someone must have heard (y/n)'s sobs and went to find him. Sonya and Thomas backed off and left the tent as Newt walked toward the cute, crying girl. He picked up the piece of paper and quickly skimmed through it. He looked pissed.

"Bloody hell" he said as he looked at you. He lifted your head and stared into your eyes, you felt safe in his eyes. He wiped the tears away and said quietly "you know what makes me feel better when I'm sad?" You shook your head "some bloody hugs" that made you smile. He smiled back and gave you a big bear hug, you felt much better.

He kissed the top of your head; you looked up with a small amount of blush. He smirked then gently kissed your lips. You melted inside and kissed back. Once you parted, you put your head on his chest as he rocked you back and forth. "I love you (y/n)" "I love you too Newt!"


	2. Sam Winchester x F!Reader~ Cuddles

(Y/n) POV

It had been rainy all day at the bunker, I decided to stay inside on the couch and read a book that I needed to finish. Dean, Sam, and Cas had gone on a hunt the day before yesterday, they said it was too dangerous for a girl like me. "That's bullshit" I had said to the giant moose who had told me no. I had to admit,that puppy dog eye of his are quite cute and no one can say no to.

Anyway, I was reading quietly, just enjoying the sound of rain hitting the roof when my cell phone rang. I groaned as I got up from my comfy position, I walked to the table where my phone was buzzing. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Dean, I rolled my eyes as I press talk.

"Hey Deano, what's up?"

"We need your help, we have all the clues but we can't figure out what we're dealing with."

"So you want my help?"

"Yes." I sighed, this isn't the first time they needed my help. Bobby would have sighed along with me, may he rest in peace, I grabbed a notepad and a pen. 

"Okay, lay your info on me"

"We now that if you stare at it, you die, it leaves its spit everywhere it goes and they travel through the pipes"

As Dean finished telling me everything, I looked over my notes multiple times and then something clicked. Pipes, it travels through the pipes, why did that sound familiar?

"You said it traveled through the pipes and leaves spit at every crime scene"

"Yeah, it's weird, right? Oh, just so you know, you're on speaker"

"Hey (y/n)," Sam said I smiled at his voice.

"Hey Samquatch!"

"Stop it you two! This is serious business" Damn it Cas!!

"I know that and I know what you're dealing with."

"YOU DO?!" all three of them said into Dean's phone which made my ears almost bleed.

"Yes, it's a Basilisk. It is a legendary reptile, from the Europen legends and it appears in the English Revised Version of the Bible. Some have speculated that reports of cobras may have given birth to the stories of the basilisk. It leaves a wide trail of deadly venom in its wake, and its gaze is likewise lethal. In stories now, they seem to crawl through sewer to reach their prey."

"English (y/n)" Geeze Dean!

"Big snake that can kill people with its eyes and travels through the sewer is what you're after genius." Dean scoffed.

"Like from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yes Sam, exactly!"

"Does it have a weakness?"

"Yes it does, the scent of a weasel."

"Weird." said Cas.

"Then how do we kill it?" Dean asked, seeming more into the task at hand.

"The only way to kill a basilisk is by holding a mirror in front of its eyes, while avoiding to look directly at it. The moment the creature sees its own reflection, it will die of fright."

"Okay, sounds good. Thanks again (y/n)"

"No problem guys, just come home safely please."

"We will beautiful." I felt my cheeks heat up a little at Sam's words.

After we said our goodbyes, I put my phone in my sweater pocket, walked back to the couch, picked up my book and read for the rest of the day.

~~~~~Time skip~~~~~

It had been two days since they called for my help and it was still raining. I was starting to worry but at least I finished my book, The Shining By Stephen King. I enjoy a good horror like Lovecraft, Poe and King. But now I'm reading The Hobbit, one of my favourite books, I sat in the same spot as last time on the couch with a Palm Bay beer.

I hope that nothing happened with the Basilisk that was too traumatizing for the boys. I cared for them all but moose has a special place in my heart, he is my boyfriend after all. I couldn't hear the door open because I had my headphones on playing my oldies playlist.

Someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my shoulders. I knew it was Sam because no one else in the bunker would kiss my neck. He reached into my lap and turned my music off, I didn't care though. He took out my headphones and put them on the place beside me, I wonder what he's up to.

He walked around the couch and, with me still reading, picked me up and put me in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waists and put his head back on my shoulder, reading the book along with me. He was a nerd and I was a slight nerd so we often did this. I heard Dean come down the stairs "Hey love nerds, I'm going to get food be back soon."

We both look at him and nod, then go back to reading our book. Dean grabbed his keys and left. As we continued to read, Sam put his sasquatch hand in front of the page I was on so I couldn't read. I turned to look at him with a pouty lip, he smiled at my impression of his puppy dog eyes. "I love you (y/n) but I'm tired now and I want to cuddle before Dean gets back." He said as he gave my lips a quick but loving kiss which I happily smiled into.

I nodded my head as he moved us both so my back was on his chest and stomach with his hands around my waist still. We cuddled and cuddled with our eyes closed, the rain making the moment even better. Then to make the moment cute we both, at the same time, said

"I love you!"


	3. Deadpool x male!reader~ Saturday Morning

Normal POV

Saturday mornings were always lonely for (y/n) and that's because his boyfriend was ALWAYS on missions, which were mostly out of the country. Even though he had powers, which was (y/p), he was never asked to help with the avengers or the X-men. You two lived together and you didn't care what he looked like. Anyway!

Wade had come home grumpy and tired; (y/n) hadn't expected him until Monday, he was all the way in Mexico for a mission. Last night Wade had gotten dressed and sat with (y/n) while watching TV for awhile. Then after dinner they went upstairs and blacked out, I have a feeling you know what went down.

(Y/n) POV

You slowly opened your eyes to the morning light; it was covered by curtains though. You tried to turn over but couldn't move. Raising an eyebrow, you looked down at your waist to see Wade with his arms wrapped around you and his head in your abs still snoring. You smiled down at your boyfriend, placing your hand on his head.

"Wade, wake up," you softly whispered. You felt him stir and move up from under the covers, he still kept his arms around you as if you were going to get out of bed. He continued to move up until he was taller then you, even though he already is. You looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"Morning babe," Wade said groggily, you laughed at his deep tired voice. "Morning Wade! You still tired?" he nodded in response. He gave you a deep but quick savory kiss, you smiled into the kiss, very happy that he's home early. Wade let you go and got out of bed; he stretched and looked back to see that you couldn't move.

"Can't move?" He smiled as you scowled at him; he had been a little rough last night so now your hips hurt. He laughed at you while walking to the bathroom to have a shower, which left you the task of getting out of bed. Great!

Wade had gone to use the bathroom down the hall so you wouldn't have to walk that far, thanks Wade! You had two bathrooms but still! It took you 11 minutes to get up and walk to the shower. After your shower you felt a little better and your hips didn't hurt that much. You walked down the stairs, your bedroom and bathrooms were on the second floor of you apartment, to be welcomed by the smell of pancakes.

You quickly moved towards the kitchen to make sure he hadn't destroyed everything. To your surprised to see that the kitchen was fully safe. You walked behind the cook and hugged him, standing on your tippy toes to kiss his cheek. You grabbed two plates, gave them to Wade for him to put food on, and went to set up the TV. He gave you your plate and you two eat and watched Supernatural. And you wouldn't have it any other way!!


	4. Sanji x F!Reader~ Icing Kisses

You woke up early one morning, excited and happy because today was your best friend's birthday and you were going to make a chocolate and strawberry cake for her. You knew how much Robin loved your coco-strawberry cupcakes so you thought why not make a cake!

Getting dressed, you put on a King of the squirrels t-shirt, some Avengers pants and put your hair up in (hairstyle). You looked over toward your room mates, Nami and Robin, to still see them sleeping. It was 4:27

Opening the door, you heard snoring down the hall. Good you thought Luffy is still sleeping, I should have just enough time to make it and bake it! You walked through the Sunny's halls, arriving at a pitch black kitchen.

Sanji, your crush, had been nice enough to tell you where the key for the fridge was because you loved to bake. You blushed at the memory, shaking it off, you turned on the light. Rubbing your hands together, you walked to the counter and started to make your cake.

You had been given a recipe from your boss at a bakery and you decided to use it, since it was perfect for Robin. She was like a mother to you while Nami was the overprotective big sister. You had never known your family since you had been forgot on an island that was threatened by a buster call but you were too young to remember that.

Your boss had saved you and had raised you like his own. Robin and Sanji both understood which made you feel accepted. Other than Luffy hugging and being excited to have you aboard. You smile at the thought; you read the recipe and started to make it.

4 level tbsp cocoa powder125g (4oz) unsalted butter, softened100g bar dark chocolate, meltedFew drops of vanilla extract350g (12oz) dark muscovado sugar2 large eggs300g (10oz) plain flour½ x 200ml carton crème fraîche300ml carton whipping cream200g bar dark chocolateFew drops of vanilla extract250-350g (8-12oz) strawberries2 x 20cm (8in) round sandwich tins, buttered and base lined

· · Set the oven to 180°C or Gas Mark 4.

· · Tip the cocoa powder into a bowl and pour over 175ml (6fl oz) boiling water and stir until smooth.

· · Beat together the butter, melted chocolate and vanilla extract, and then beat in the sugar and the cocoa mixture. Whisk until it's smooth, then add the eggs, one at a time, along with a spoonful of flour per egg. Beat in the crème fraîche and chocolate mixture and fold in the remaining flour. Divide the mixture between the prepared cake tins.

· · Bake the cakes in the centre of the oven for 30-35 mins,until the cakes have risen and are just firm to the touch in the centre. Remove them from the oven and leave to cool in the tins for about 5 mins before turning them out on to a wire rack to cool completely.

· · To make the ganache filling and topping: Bring the cream to the boil, then pour it over the broken-up chocolate and stir until the chocolate melts. Add the vanilla extract. Leave the mixture to cool and thicken to a spreading consistency, stirring it occasionally so that it cools evenly (this process can be speeded up by placing the bowl in a fridge when it's cold enough).

· · Slice some strawberries for the filling and halve some for the top.

· · Spread half of the ganache over one of the cakes and arrange sliced strawberries on top. Place the other cake on top and then spread over the remaining ganache, allowing it to run slightly over the top edge of the cake. Decorate with the halved strawberries.

As you put the cake into the oven, you heard footsteps behind you. Looking at the clock, it read 5:42. Luffy should, hopefully, still be sleeping along with everyone else. You turned around to see Zoro walking to his sake.

"Morning Zoro! Sake so early in the morning?" you asked, while get stuff ready for the icing and strawberries. "Yep, what are you making so early in the morning?" You smiled at his dumb question "Well mossy, I'm making a birthday cake for Robin!" Zoro rolled his eyes while smiling as you said his nickname. You thought mossy was much nicer and cuter then mosshead or marimo.

"I'm going to go train, see ya (y/n)." He ruffled your hair as he went to go train his ass off, again! You looked back at the recipe and started to make the icing. Five minutes passed and you heard another pair of footsteps, felt the presence get closer but you just continued to make the icing because you thought it was Zoro again.

You felt a stubbly chin rest on your head, wait Zoro hasn't any stubble?!

"Something smells good (y/n), what is it?" Sanji asked as he moved beside you. You felt blush creep onto your face. You turned to Sanji with your biggest smile "its Robin's birthday cake and I would love it if you could do the strawberries for me!" You tilted your head in the cutest way possible. Sanji's eyes turned to heart and he became wiggly "Absolutly (y/n)-chwaaaaan!!" Giggling at his state, you continued to make the icing.

You both finished the cake in no time! But you still had some icing left and it was only 6:45. Turning towards you, Sanji noticed you had some on your face. He leaned down to your cheek and licked the icing off. "Yum! That icing is amazing (y/n)-chan."

You looked at him with wide eyes; he smiled at your expression. You leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. They tasted soft and sweet,, you both kissed each other and stayed that way for a while. That is until you heard "SANJI!! BREAKFEST!"

You both parted with tick marks on your foreheads. "Luffy" you both said. Sanji sighed while he pushed up his sleeves. "I love you (y/n), we'll finish this later. Let's make breakfast." You nodded, kissing him on the check. "Love you too Sanji!"


	5. Black Widow x F!Reader ~ Writers Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive somewhat

(Y/n) POV

I was in a bit of a jam, I had just gotten to a really scary part of my novel and I had to get writer's block. Just great! I sat back on my office chair with my head facing upward in defeat; I got up from the chair and walked out of the bedroom I shared with my girlfriend.

Yes, I am a lesbian and am proud! Also, my girlfriend is the beautiful yet dangerous Natasha Romanoff. The Black Widow from the Avengers; right now she was on a mission somewhere and wasn't due back until next week.

I went into the kitchen to grab a drink; I looked in the fridge to see that all we had left to drink was water and cola. I shrugged and grabbed a coke, thinking it was time to go shopping. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch, fed up with my unwanted case of writer's block. I turned on the TV to take my mind of my unfinished story.

As I flipped through the channels, I heard the front door open. I stopped and looked away from the screen and got up, grabbing my gun from the back of my pants in the process. Nat always said to be on alert so I usually kept a gun on hand.

I put my back to the wall as I heard shuffling from the front door. Footsteps approached, gun at the ready, and unintentionally held against my chest, I took a deep breath and came out from behind the wall.

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"

"HOLY SHIT!! (Y/N) IT'S JUST ME!"

"Natasha?" I looked to see my Nat with her hands in front of her face. I put my gun down and ran towards her.

"NAT!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I said as I embraced her in a hug. She dropped her bags and returned the hugs while kissing my neck and cheek. I giggled and let go of her, grabbing her bags and putting them in our room. She followed me and walked over to the desk to see my unfinished story.

"Hmm. It seems your story isn't done yet, why is that babe?" she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, her head on my shoulder. I turned around in her arms, mine wrapped around her neck.

"I have writer's block and I don't know what to do about it." I gave Nat my famous puppy dog eyes which could make the whole Avengers team melt. Natasha gave me a kiss and smiled when I kissed back.

"Well how about some dinner and –"she leaned down towards my ear and finished her sentence, giving me chills down my spine.

"Some fun~" she purred. I giggled and kissed her as we went to get ready for our night together.

Let's just say that I welcome writers block every now and again!


	6. Sam Winchester x F!Reader~ Christmas Braids

(Y/n) POV

I sat in the bunker, watching Spaceballs while the boys were finishing up a hunt, a vampire nest. As I sat watching Lone star and Barf talking to Pizza the Hut, my phone pinged with a text message from Sammy.

'Hey shorty, about 15 mins away. Vamps were tough, left with a few injuries but we are both in one piece. See u soon!'

'Okay!' I giggled as I reread his text, hearing Mel Brooks say a silly one-liner. Sam texted back an 'I love you' which I gladly returned with a heart beside it. A few minutes passed, I heard the impala role up and her engine turn off. I pause the movie and walked to the door, opening the door to see the Winchesters unpack the car with a few cuts and bruises.

I put on my boots and coat to go help them with their stuff, I grabbed their clothing bags and went to put them into their rooms. I came back into the main area of the bunker to feel to arms snake around my waist, I looked up to see Sam with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"Hello beautiful, I'm going to go take a shower and then I need you to help me with something."

"Okay babe. I'll be watching the movie when you're done." He nodded his head and kissed my cheek, walking to the bathroom. I turned around to see Dean about to sit on the couch with two beers. I quickly walked towards him, grabbed a beer, and sat on the couch while pressing play.

Sam seemed to take a little while in the shower but that was okay because Dean and I got to watch the movie a little longer. That was until he came into the living room(?) with wet hair, a brush, and some hair bands. He gave me his signature puppy dog eyes with a cute little smile to make me melt and understand what the favor was.

I smiled and motioned Sam to sit by my feet with his back resting on my legs. As I grabbed the hairbrush from moose, I heard Dean chuckle at the sight of his little brother getting his hair played with. I turned my head to Dean and stuck my tongue out at him which he just shook his head. I turned back to the task at hand, my Winchesters hair.

I started to brush his hair, as well as running my fingers through it. It didn't take me that long to get out all the knots, even though it's long, his hair is easy to brush through. During that time, all three of us laughed at the movie on the TV, Dean had gotten a beer for Sam too.

I finished but decided to use the hair bands, I started a braid with all of Sam's hair. Dean started to chuckle, he must have seen what I was doing to Sammy. I looked at him as he started to laugh at his brother, holding his sides while trying not to fall off the couch. Sam must have heard Dean's laughter, as he turned his head towards his brother to bitch face him.

"Okay, you two that's enough. Be nice, Dean go shovel some snow please."

"But-'' I raised my eyebrow, Dean just sighed and went to get dressed into warm clothes. As I heard the door close, Sam turned his head towards me.

"What was dean laughing at?" I had just finished the braid as he asked.

"Go look in the mirror and find out," I said as I crossed my arms. He got up and went to look in the mirror, I put in White Christmas to watch. A loud door slam came from upstairs accompanied with someone running down the stairs. Before I could do anything, I was picked up and twirled around.

"Thank you (y/n)! I love you!" I giggled at him and gave him a kiss. Sammy smiled into the kiss, breaking for air a few moments later. He sat on the couch with me on his lap, we sat and watched White Christmas. Dean joined us a little later, covered in snow so I made hot chocolate. We sat and watched Christmas movies and drank cocoa.

A merry Christmas it was indeed!


	7. ASL x F!Reader (AU)~ Winter Cold

(Y/n) POV

I took the three brothers out for a nice little walk today but I didn't grab a warmer coat. The wind had picked up earlier as we were out.

"Luffy! Ace! Be careful, there's ice on the ground!" I yelled at the two idiots throw snowballs and running after each other. Sabo placed a hand on my shoulder to try to comfort me.

"Let them do their thing and if they get hurt you can tell them you told them s- "

"Sabo! You okay?" Sabo was face first in the snow due to a snowball to the face. He started to stand up and throw snowballs at his brothers. I found a bench and sat to watch the ASL brothers have a fight with snow. I wasn't looking and was hit with one square in the face, I started to laugh and joined in.

We all ended up in the snow, laughing and staring up at the gray and cloudy sky.

"Okay, you three. Time to head home and make dinner." Luffy and Ace both jumped up in excitement over the word dinner while Sabo stood up to brush off the snow. Ace lent me a hand and helped me up, Luffy jumping up and down because he couldn't wait for us to get home for food.

As we walked back through the park, the wind picked and made everything colder. The brothers didn't seem to be fazed by it while I was a shivering mess. Luffy looked towards me, I gave him a quick smile which he returned as he stopped walking and whispered to Ace. They both looked at me, a confused look on my face as to why.

They both walked over to me and Luffy unzipped his big winter jacket, zipping it back up around both of us. Ace had done the same as Luffy and wrapped it around the three of us with his hands still in his pockets, Sabo saw us and joined in by putting his arms through Ace's. we all smiled like idiots as we all walked home.

Let's just say we were all toasty warm on the way back!


	8. BBC Sherlock x Child! Reader~ Normal days

(Y/n) POV

I woke up early this morning due to Meliodas plopping onto my face, suffocating me slightly. Yes, we have a cat named Meliodas, Sherlock let me keep the kitten and name it too. Oh! I guess I should tell you why I know Sherlock.

Well during a case he found me huddled in the closet and told me my parents had been murdered. Another man hit him and gave him a tiny lecture on children while a blonde lady lifted me up and took me to her car. The three of them argued about something and they soon came to some sort of a conclusion. And that's how I ended up living with Sherlock!

Anyway, I pushed his fuzzy butt off of me and got ready for the day, dressing in some cute blue shorts and a cute long sleeved wine sweater. I patted his head as I walked out of my room after John had moved out to live with Mary.

I went into the living room to see Sherlock on the couch, thinking, John sitting in his chair reading the paper, and Mary making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Morning (y/n)! Did you sleep well?" asked John, looking up for his paper.

"Yep!" I walked over to him and gave him a hug, walking into the kitchen to see Mary.

"Morning Mary! Whatcha making?"

"Pancakes and bacon, how does that sound?"

"Yay!" I sat at the clear table, odd. As I started eating, a gun started to go off. Mary and I walked out of the kitchen to see John holding a gun while lecturing Sherlock about something. Mary shook her head and sat in John's chair, grabbing me and setting me on her lap.

"But I'm bored John, I haven't had a case in days,"

"There are lots of them in the paper so just pick one." Before anyone could say anything else, Lestrade came running up the stairs. Everyone looked at Greg, waiting for him to state why he was out of breath and here.

"Murder, Chancery Ln, XXIV old buildings," Sherlock nodded and told Lestrade off, he'd be there soon.

"Finally, a case! Come on John, let's go. Mary get the car ready." Sherlock rushed to his room to get changed, John shook his head at him. Mary got up and put me in John's chair, going up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mary left with her coat to start up the car, John grabbing his and waiting for Sherlock.

Sherlock came out a minute later, fully dressed and ready for a case. John turned to me and waved at me, Sherlock started to walk down the stairs but was stopped by John, who whispered to him. He came back up the stairs and walked towards me, kneeling down to my height.

"I'll see you l-later okay?" I nodded and gave him a goodbye hug which he slowly returned.

~~~time-skip~~~

I spent the day drawing, reading, and baking cookies. Meliodas just sat on the couch doing nothing all day. It was about 7:30 pm and the only one's home were Ms. Hudson and I.

But at about 8:00, the front door opened to reveal a proud looking Sherlock but only him, the others must have just dropped him off. He must have solved the case and in only a day, wow he is brilliant.

I ran to the kitchen and grabbed him a cookie when I got back he was in his chair watching the TV. I held out the cookie, which he took with a small smile. I smiled at him and sat beside him with my own. We watched TV until we fell asleep, cuddling on his chair.

Ms. Hudson POV

It was 10:00 pm and I heard noises coming from Sherlocks' flat. I walked into the living room to see just the cutest thing. I turned off the TV and put a blanket on them both.

"Good night," I whispered.


	9. Wolverine x M!Reader ~ Jealous Cuddles

(Y/n) POV

Saturday night at the Xavier school for gifted children is usually chill and quiet but for me it's stressful. I'm here because I could bend shadows to my will and travel through them and I'm an assassin. I'm stressed out because I had been asked out on a date by some guy I had seen at the bar lately.

~~Flashback~~

I sat at the counter of my favourite bar alone, everyone had gone and left me. I had ordered a scotch and a whiskey,

"Tough night?" I looked to my left to see that certain guy I had secretly been watching from time to time.

"Maybe. Why are you here?" I finished off my whiskey and started my scotch. He chuckled a little and took a swig of his beer,

"Just needed to get away from life. Are you here alone?"

"I came in here with a few friends but as you can see, not now," I pointed to their table as they started to laugh. He shook his head at them and patted my shoulder with a sympathetic look on his chiseled face. He was quite handsome, yes I'm gay, short dark blue hair with green eyes and was at least 6"7.

"Well, they seem like assholes anyway. Hey, I'm free on Saturday, how about we go on a date and let off some steam, hmm?" He handed me a slip of paper and gave my hand a quick kiss and a wink as he paid for both our drinks and walked out of the bar.

~~End Flashback~~

As I was looking for the best outfit, my door opened and in walked Logan with a beer in his hand, wearing his white tank top. He laid down on my bed and stared at me finding clothes.

"What's your hurry there (y/n)?" I turned around and crossed my arms over my shirtless chest.

"If you really want to know, I have been asked out on a date," he paused mid drink and furrowed his eyebrows, turning to me with a questioning look.

"When did this happen?"

"Thursday at the bar, some guy asked me out and I decided it was a good idea." He took a swig of beer and closed his eyes.

"Well, if you're going to sit in my bed then you could help me with picking a good look." He just looked towards me so I took it as a yes. I had gone through at least 6 ideas and each time he said,

"No."

That was it. Just no, I got really fed up with him so I threw a t-shirt at him. He removed my shirt and gave me an unimpressed look which I gladly returned. I looked at the time and saw I had 45 minutes to go meet him at the park, we were going to the park and have a beer looking over at the night sky. I grabbed a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a dark red hoodie.

"Okay, last idea. What do you think?" He looked me up and down, smirked and said,

"No." That's it. I had had it with him, I put all my clothes back in my closet, grabbed my blankets, gave them a tug, and watched Logan fall of the bed, his empty bottle rolling under the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL LOGAN?! I HAVE A DATE IN 40 MINUTES AND THIS IS WHAT I'M WEARING WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" I yelled at him as he got a little madder as I finished. I grabbed my jacket and went for my bedroom door.

He quickly got up and grabbed my wrist, I turned to look at him with a scowl on my face. I looked up at his face, he is a little taller than me and saw him have the scariest face he could possibly make.

"What's w-wrong with you L-Logan? WAH!" He pulled me to the bed and threw me down, he crawled on top of me and held my arms down. Before I could say anything, his lips met mine. I tensed up at the contact but quickly melted and kissed back.

Once we broke apart, I was speechless with wide eyes. He smirked at my expression and lead down to my ear to whispered,

"You're not leaving this room. You're mine tonight!" Just as he finished, he got off me, grabbed the blanket, and put the blanket on top of both of us. I removed my sweater and we both cuddled up together.

"So, can I ask why you said no to everything?"

"I felt like cuddling and you weren't doing anything important so I picked you."

"You just wanted to cuddle?"

"Well we could do something else if you wanted," I giggled at him but nodded a yes, let's just say that guy was at the park all alone while I couldn't walk the next morning!


	10. Dean x M!Reader ~ Three more days

(Y/n) POV

Four days. They had been here for four days with three left to go until they leave.

The Winchesters had crashed at my place due to a bad hunt that was finished but left them with many stitches and bruises. I helped with the stitches and wounds but after that, they just became lazy and said they would be here until they found a case or for a week.

It's been four days and Dean was getting annoying while Sammy just sat on his laptop most of the time. Right now, the boys are out getting food while I sat on my laptop looking for a case. I couldn't find anything, I sighed and looked at my phone to see I had looked for about an hour.

I put my headphones back in and walked to the kitchen to get a beer. I didn't hear the door open nor the arguing as I looked for a bottle, I looked at the living room but didn't see anything. I shrugged and closed the fridge door, I heard a door from upstairs slam, making me jump a bit.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, I pressed pause on my phone and took my headphones out to feel a head rest in the crook of my neck. I lifted my hand and rubbed his head, the hair was short so that meant Sam had gone upstairs.

"So, you want to talk about it?" he shook his head and squeezed me tighter. His breath was shallow and unsteady, I waddled over to the couch and was pulled down onto the couch but landed on Dean's lap. He kept his head in my neck and just sat there. I grabbed the remote and watched TV while Dean silently held me in his arms.

Sammy came out of the room and saw us on the couch, his brother had fallen asleep, and raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"We just had a disagreement. Nothing to worry about."

"Too late. Why is Dean like this?" Sam shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a beer and sat down, watching TV.

We watched for a few hours until it was 10:00, Sam helped me put his brother to bed. I locked the house down for the night and walked back upstairs to have Sam stop me.

"(Y/n), we had a fight over the last case. Dean may get...touchy," Sam patted my shoulder and went to one of the guest rooms. I didn't know what he meant, I mean we put Dean to bed in the other guest bedroom, why would I have to worry?

My question was answered quite quickly after I opened my door to see Dean in my bed. I sighed, got dressed, and crawled into bed with him. He smiled and moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thanks (y/n)," I nodded, snuggling closer to him. He cupped my cheek and kissed me, I kissed back which made him smile into it.

"I love you (y/n)"

"I love you too, Winchester."


	11. Chara x F!Reader ~ Neck Kisses

(Y/n) POV

After Frisk freed the monsters from the underground and Chara came back, things on the surface became odd. The monsters had become like us humans with homes and jobs, their children in school, but after a couple of months we excepted them. And I got to know one of the humans that had fallen, her name is Chara.

I'm in my last year of high school and so was she, that's how we met. She was at the lunch table I usually sit at, so I decided to make a friend, we talked about how we hate the morons in our class until a girl named Frisk came and sat by her. All three of us became best friends quite fast and after a few weeks, Chara asked me on a date.

And here we are now, she had moved into my apartment and we've lived together for two months now. I've met Sans and Papyrus and the rest of the monsters and goat mom, she said I could call her that, said it was okay for us to date. We both had exams but her exam was before mine so I could relax.

I was currently laying on the couch in some shorts and a black sports bra while my little psychopath was studying. I took a sip of my lemonade and continued to watch some Dan and Phil until I heard a door slam and heavy footsteps.

Before I could ask if Chara was okay, she flopped on top of me, wrapping her arms around my waist, squeezing tightly while her face was hiding in my stomach.

"What's wrong Char-char?"

"I need a break, babe," she slowly moved so she was facing me. Leaning down to my neck, she started to kiss me. I gasped at the sudden show of affection from her, Chara nibbled and kissed the nape of my neck. I sneaked my arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Chara but why don't you take a nap?"

"Humph, fine but we'll continue this later. Good night, (y/n), I love you." She quickly fell asleep on top of me. I reached over to the chair and grabbed a blanket. I placed it on us and gave her head a quick kiss.

Even though she can hurt people, I still love her!


	12. Draco x M!Reader ~ Common room lazy day

Y/n POV

Draco and I sat in the Slytherin common room, I read my Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook while my head was on his lap. Draco looked bored out of his mind by the way his head was on the headrest of the couch. Everyone had gone to Hogsmead for the day except for us and a few professors, we decided to have a common room lazy day together like most couples do.

"(Y/n), I'm bored. Let's do something together." He grabbed my book and placed it on the coffee table. I sighed and stared at my boyfriend with a small smile, giving his nose a quick boop. I moved up so I was sitting beside him on the couch, facing him.

"Well, what did you want to do then? I have homework and so do you, we could do that," he lifted his head and looked at me with his eyebrow raised in confusion. He shook his head to say no so I started to think about the other things do, I gave up after a minute or two.

"Since I can't think of anything, any ideas?" I looked at him as his face twisted in thought then it lit up. He turned to me and smirked slightly, I raised an eyebrow as he moved closer towards me.

"I thought a hug and kiss would be nice," he said with a bigger smirk as my face became a tomato. I leaned into his embrace and snuggled in his arms, I felt him relax underneath me. I turned my head up and gave him a sweet, short kiss on the lips and we stayed there until we needed air.

"Will that do?"

"I'm not sure, we DO have the common room all to ourselves we could have some fun under the blankets." I turned even redder and hit his shoulder while he laughed at me. He moved off the couch and picked me up bridal style to his bedroom, his father had requested his son have a room to himself in the common room. He dropped me onto the bed and loomed over me with a devilish lust in his eyes, I just smiled and let the day and night roll on.

Let's just say we did it more than once and he had to get my homework for me the next day.


	13. Mathieu x F!Reader ~ Laser tag

(Y/n) POV

"Am I supposed to pick up your shit? No!"

"God it's just a shirt! It's not like I left a hockey stick on the stairs!"

"Don't bring me into this." Matt sighed as we watched Allen and Oliver fight over a piece of clothing left on the floor. I watched with a small smile as a part of the F.A.C.E family fighting over a small mishap, quietly giggling a couple times as well. Francois and Mathieu were also enjoying this event, a ping came from my phone and stopped everything.

"It's from my sister, she was wondering if we wanted to go play laser tag with her." Allen smiled as his answer, Oliver gave me a twisted smile, Francois nodded, and Matt shrugged. Al walked over to his brother and whispered something to him, causing his face to have a slight pink tint to it and he nodded a yes.

"All right then! We can leave whenever you guys are ready!" I said as the boys all went to their rooms to get ready, Kumajirou walked over to me and placed his head on my lap. I scratched his head as we waited, Kuma seemed to really love me as whenever I came over, he would almost run up to me with a smile on his fuzzy face.

The first one down was France, a smoke in hand as he walked my way. He held out his hand to help me out of the chair, Kuma was pissed but let me leave. We waited by the front door for the other three in a comfortable silence.

It took about fifteen minutes but we finally made it out the door, everyone hopped into my car. France in the passenger seat, America, England, and Canada in the back seat. The entire drive was filled with yelling and arguing, Francois was used to it but he still seemed annoyed at the others.

We pulled up and saw my sister waiting for us at the door, her wife standing beside her with and arm wrapped around her waist, as well as Flavio waving at us. I got out of the car and ran to give them both a hug, the boys following close behind me. As we walked through the front doors, Haruka, my sister's wife, showed us to the room where we could drop off our stuff.

"Okay, guys! Let's go downstairs and get this show on the road!" said Trinity, my sister. Everyone followed her, we had to convince Kuma to stay in the room and he sat there, we found out who was on which team. Team Red; Allen, Matt, Haruka, Flavio. Team Green; (Y/n), Francois, Oliver, Trinity.

"3! 2! 1!" We all ran in and began the game. The music as loud, the room as bright and colorful, and everyone was having the time of their lives! Thirty minutes in and I had shot everyone on the other team at least once except for Matt and I was determined to get him. I scoped out the entire place, getting shot a couple of times, but couldn't find him. I had almost given up until I saw that plaid shirt and long blond ponytail dart behind a barrier. Mathieu! He was as good as dead! I slowly crept towards the barrier and jumped behind it to find no one there. I sighed and gave up on trying to find him but was pushed against the barrier, Matt loomed over me with a small smile on his face.

Before I could shoot him, he gave me a passionate yet quick kiss, shot me, and ran away. I stood there in shock for a good five minutes, Al had walked by and smirked before returning to look for Oliver again.

The game ended before I could fully wrap my head around what had happened. We all took off the laser tag gear and walked back up to the room where Kuma was waiting patiently for us. I grabbed Matt's arm as we walked up the stairs and pulled him towards an unused room. He had a confused look on his face then a shocked one as I gave him a quick kiss,

"That was a lousy kiss, Matt. Try again, I dare you."

"I don't think I have to." He leaned in and I kissed back, we had to break for air after a few minutes. We heard whistling and howling coming from the stairs, Matt's face went bright red when we saw the others with big smiles on their faces. Kuma walked up to us and started to push Matt and I closer together, everyone had either a smile or a smirk on their faces.

And we never heard the end of it after that day!


	14. Mikoto Suoh x F!Reader ~ Cooking sweetness

(Y/n) POV

It was about 7:00am on a Friday morning and I had decided to make pancakes for breakfast. I grabbed the recipe book, the ingredients, and started to make them. Feeling a tug on my flannel shirt, I looked down to see Anna still in her jammies with sleep in her eyes.

"Good morning sweetie! Is there something you want?"

"Juice please." I picked her up and walked over to the couch, placing her down. As I walked over to the fridge, Anna grabbed my book from the coffee table and started to read it. I smiled at the sight and grabbed her cup, placing it on the table. I gave her forehead a quick kiss before going back to the kitchen.

As I made the batter, I heard noises coming from the bathroom, my husband must be up now. I continued to make the pancakes, pouring the batter into the pan. I heard some rustling coming from my left, I turned to see Mikoto licking the batter off of the whisk I had placed on the counter.

"Seriously?" I crossed my arms and looked at him. He smiled a little bit and leaned on the counter.

"It's either you or the whisk, (y/n)." I squeaked at what he said, turning back to make more pancakes. I felt a pair of arms slowly wrap around my waist, he hummed a little as I leaned back. Mikoto left me to go sit down with Anna as I finished up breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready, come and get it you two!" I said as I brought plates of food to the table. They both sat down and we all ate in a comfortable silence. After we had finished, Anna went to go get dressed so we could leave for HOMRA. I made Mikoto clean the dishes for bothering me while I cooked, he seemed a little grumpy though.

"Are we all ready to go?" Anna held my hand aswe waited for the king to dry off his hands. He walked over, gave my cheek a quick kiss and opened the door so we could leave.


	15. Lily x F!Reader ~ Morning Surprises

Saturday morning, the sun was hidden behind fluffy grey clouds that had been pouring down rain since yesterday. Lily and (y/n) hadn't gotten up and it was already 12:30 in the afternoon, they seemed to be perfectly happy in bed.

They laid in bed, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other's eyes and taking in every detail they could of the other. Only the sound of silence greeted their ears, it was peaceful and one moment that they treasured every chance they got.

Noble, or Lost Pause on YouTube, was lily's boss due to the fact that she was his mascot. Today she wasn't needed so she had a day off with her girlfriend, (y/n). (Y/n) had been there for her the entire time and was friends with Noble and his girl so everything was A-Okay!

A few times their phones would go off but they would go unnoticed to the two lovebirds. Lily moved her hand to grasp (y/n)'s but was interrupted by her sneezing which scared Lily straight off the bed, landing flat on her butt.

"AHHHH!!" a loud thud was heard from the other side of the bed.

"Lily! Babe, are you okay?" (Y/n) leaned over the bed to check and see if everything was alright. Lily looked up and smiled at her worried little birdy, reassuring her she wasn't hurt. A loud sigh came from (y/n), which made the fox giggle a bit at her antics.

Lily crawled into bed, pushing (y/n) down so she was flat on her back and placed her face in the crook of (y/n)'s neck, softly humming and quickly falling asleep with (y/n) quickly doing the same.


	16. Straw-hat crew x Child! M!Reader ~ Living with Pirates

(Y/n) POV

My warm fuzzy blanket encased me in the early hours of the morning, snoring came from every direction in the boy's cabin. My (f/c) teddy bear held tightly against my chest as I dreamed silently before hearing a loud crash that woke me up. I peeked my head out from under the covers to see Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook all run out the doors; I think towards the kitchen.

I sighed and pulled the blanket back over my face to go back to sleep. That didn't get very far as the door opened again and a certain long nose began to shake me. I grumbled and burrowed into the warmth of my bed farther away from Usopp, earning a groan from him.

"Come on (y/n), wake up or Nami will have both our butts," Usopp said with a small hint of fear on his face. I peeked out from behind my teddy. sighing as I sat up with my eyes heavy with sleep, I sat on my knees on my bed while staring grumpily at the sniper in front of me.

"Trying to be cute with me? Not going to work today (y/n)." I puffed up my cheeks at him, trying to seem angry but it wasn't working too well as I was still sleepy.

"No." He laughed at me. I stretched out my arms so long nose would get the hint that I wanted him to pick me up. He stared at me for a few seconds then got the message, he picked me and teddy up and we made our way to the kitchen. Everyone greeted us as Usopp placed me in between Robin and Nami.

"You two took a while," mentioned Robin. Nami looked at Usopp with an unimpressed expression on her face.

"I told you to be quick or Luffy would eat all of the food." Usopp shuttered as he took a sip of his juice. Sanji walked over to me and handed me a cup of tea with a couple of ginger molasses cookies too. I thanked him and ate while watching my Nakama have breakfast; I am the luckiest kid in the world I think!

"When do we reach the next island, Nami?" I asked, finishing off my last cookie. She smiled at me, giving my head a quick pat before answering my question.

"In about an hour or so. Once we get there, you'll stay on the Sunny while Robin and I get some shopping done! Everyone else will be getting supplies and one lucky person will stay on the ship with (y/n). Okay?"

"Okay!!" Everyone finished up breakfast and went to do their own thing while I stayed in the kitchen to help Sanji clean up. I grabbed something to stand on and made him move out of the way so I could wash the dishes for him.

"You're being very helpful today (y/n)?" I gave Sanji a smile as my answer while he dried and put away the dishes I had washed. It didn't take much time for us to finish cleaning up, I waved goodbye to Sanji as I left to go get dressed into something other than a big t-shirt and short-shorts. I put on a pair of (f/c) shorts and a (f/c) heart pirate t-shirt that Penguin, Shachi, and Bepo had given me.

I walked out to the deck and went to play tag with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper; Brook was playing a fun tune, Franky was tinkering with something, Nami and Robin were reading while on lawn chairs, Zoro was lifting his weights and Sanji had just come out of the kitchen with some drinks for the girls.

We played until we docked on an island and we all gathered around Nami to see who was stuck with me on the ship. They all played a game of Rock Paper Scissors, I was being held by Robin and watched as Franky and Brook lost. They had to chill with me until the others got back. Once they lost, Brook stole me away from Robin with a big skeleton smile.

"Yo Ho Ho Ho Ho! Looks like you're stuck with me today (y/n)!"

"Yep! Can we sing songs?"

"Of course! We'll sing so much; our vocal cords will hurt! But I'm a skeleton, I have none; skeleton joke! Yo Ho Ho Ho Ho!" I giggled at his joke and Franky yelled super while the others groaned and waved goodbye to us. Brook placed me by the mast and went to get his instruments, Franky moving me to his lap; I clapped my hands at his amazing entrance once he had grabbed his stuff.

"What should we play first (y/n)?" I thought for a moment and choose a fun tune for us to sing together.

"How about Sha La La Summer Time?!"

"Super choice (y/n)!!" Brook nodded and began to play, all of us began singing along and dancing until it was over; we sang for at least an hour, going through many songs. We fell on the grass, out of breath and laughing, soon hearing a pair of arguing voices approach Sunny.

"Stupid erocook!"

"Idiot marimo!" Brook, Franky, and I ran to the side of the ship to see Sanji and Zoro at each other's throats. I ran down towards Sanji to grab the food and other things he had bought before he dropped anything. I put everything in the kitchen and began putting everything away.

"Got you!! Feed me (y/n)!"

"AH! Luffy, you scared me!" Luffy laughed at me while spinning me around and around, resulting in Sanji finishing up what I had started. Sanji made lunch as Luffy took me to the head of the Sunny, placing me on his lap as we played eye spy until lunch was ready.

 

3rd POV

While the cook was making a delicious lunch, everyone except for the child and the captain sat at the table, talking about (y/n).

"Hey, Zoro. How come you don't spend as much time with (y/n) as the rest of us?" asked Chopper, sitting next to Robin who was reading a copy of The Hobbit. Everyone turned to Zoro, also curious as to why. Zoro shrugged, taking a swig of his sake. Nami hit his head, sending him crashing into the wall with a bump on his head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You HAVE to spend time with him!" she said in anger. He groaned, picking himself off the floor and sitting back in his spot. Everyone agreed with the cat burglar, starring intensely at the moss haired swordsman.

"Oi. Marimo, go get the other two. Lunch is ready," said Sanji. Zoro sighed and walked out towards the front of the ship. He approached them and knocked on the wooden railing, getting their attention.

"Lunchtime," he said bluntly, pointing to the kitchen.

(Y/n) POV

Both Luffy and I smiled, Luffy passed me to Zoro and he quickly put me down. Luffy ran towards the smell of lunch, I stayed behind to ask Zoro a question.

"Zoro, are you okay with me being around?" He raised his eyebrow at my question, his one good eye looked away from me. He walked past me, answering my question with an unsuspected answer.

"No, I'm not good with kids. They're pointless on a pirate ship anyway." He walked away, I followed behind him but not too close as we made our way to the door. I had a small frown on my face but quickly put in a smile as I passed through the kitchen door and sat in between Sanji and Franky, the cyborg gave me a hug before continuing to eat.

We all ate and listen to Usopp tell stories that were really cool, Luffy and Chopper seemed intrigued by all his tale. I enjoyed listening to them and the laughter from my friends around me but my mind kept going back to what Zoro had said. My expression must have turned sad while I was thinking because Sanji nudged my shoulder, making me look up to see him worried for me.

"Stay behind and help me with the dishes, okay?" he asked, leaning down to my level and whispering in my ear. I nodded and we continued to listen to Usopp's stories, laughing at his silliness. After everyone had finished lunch, they left to the deck while Sanji and I began to clean up. As we washed and dried the dishes, Sanji was silent the entire time and I did the same.

"What's wrong?" he asked sternly, placing the dish towel on the counter and looking at me.

"Nothing," I answered. He didn't believe me, he threw me over his shoulder and made his way to a safe place to talk so no one would interrupt us. As he made his way to the library, the entire crew looked at us with confusion as to why I was being carried like a sack of potatoes. We reached the empty library, Sanji placed me on the floor and closed the door then sitting across from me.

"Tell me what's wrong (y/n). Please?" I nodded and told him everything, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I noticed that Zoro seems to avoid me. So, today I decided to ask him if he was okay with me being on the ship. I-I think he hates me!" I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried, thinking that I was nothing but dust on the ship. Sanji hugged me tightly, whispering comforting words in my ear.

"Damn it Marimo!" he said sharply out loud. After a few minutes of crying, I fell asleep in his arms. Sanji picked me up and carried me to my bed, letting me sleep until dinner. During dinner, I was quiet while everyone else laughed and sang. I finished quickly and left to my bed to get some more sleep only to have Chopper stop me before I got to open the door.

"You okay?" I nodded and left Chopper on the outside of the door, soon hearing him walk away after a few minutes. I sighed and grabbed my teddy bear before hopping into bed but that didn't last long. I woke up after having a nightmare, scared out of my mind. I thought of going to wake someone up and ask if I could sleep with them but thought against it as I didn't want to bug anyone this early.

I slowly walked out onto the grass, making my way to the bench by the helm and sitting with my bear in my lap. I quietly sang Unravel to myself to calm me down from my nightmare, a thing I had always done but hadn't happened in a while. Tears fell down my cheeks as a brought my knees up to my chest, squishing my bear in the process.

"You're going to squeeze the life out of that bear, (y/n)." I jumped at the sound of Zoro's voice from behind me. He pointed to the bench, asking if he could sit, I moved over to the side of the bench as a way of saying yes. We sat in silence for a while until I felt him pick me up and place me on his lap, causing me to tense up a bit.

"Nightmare?" I nodded. "Want to talk about it?" I shook my head, not wanting to scare myself. He sighed and gave me a small hug, which I slowly returned.

"I don't hate you. Sanji told me everything, I feel like an asshole now for what I did. Can you forgive me?" I thought for a moment then nodded, snuggling into his warm chest from the cold wind.

"I'm cold mossy," I said, looking up at him with cute puppy dog eyes. He chuckled at the nickname and ruffled my hair.

"Okay, little guy. How about we go to bed?" I nodded with a smile. He carried me and Teddy to his bed and we all slept like there was no tomorrow, cuddling the entire time!


	17. Modern AU! Frau x F! Reader ~ Sick Day

(Y/n) POV

"ACHOO!" A sneeze echoed through the apartment causing me to pop my head out from the doorway to the living room. Teito sniffed and plopped down on the couch with Mikage sitting next to him with a concerned expression on his face. Cute I thought.

"Aw, is Teito sick?" I asked, leaning over the back of the couch. He looked back at me with a pouty face, nodding. Tsundere. I walked into the kitchen and towards the medicine cabinet to grab the thermometer. I turned it on and walked back to the sick child whining on the couch with Mikage sprawled out on his chest.

"Here." After a few seconds, the thermometer beeped to show a 65.9 meaning he was really sick. I removed it and showed him the numbers before they disappeared, he gave a big sigh and turned on the TV. I turned back towards the kitchen to feel a weight on my shoulder, Mikage rubbed my cheek with his own in affection. I pated his head and put everything back, making Teito some lunch.

"GOD DAMNIT FRAU!!" yelled Teito from the couch.

"Aw, poor sick baby." I heard my boyfriend's voice come from the other room. He was a "bishop" from the local church along with a few of our friends, Castor and Labrador. We took in Teito after a few unfortunate events, basically making us his guardians for the time being.

"Hey babe! Just in time for lunch I see," said Frau as he walked into the kitchen. I smiled and handed him two plates.

"Here since you're home now, why don't you be useful and give Teito his lunch." He smirked and kissed my cheek before walking to Teito. Mikage followed behind the giant man into the other room, wagging his tail with each step. I giggled as I grabbed my plate and did the same.

We all sat on the couch and stayed there for the rest of the day, making sure Teito was okay from time to time.


	18. Zak Bagans x F!Reader ~ Lockdown Aftermath

(Y/n) POV

Gracie laid down on my lap as I watched an episode of Shadow Hunters while waiting for a text from my boyfriend, Zak Bagans, after I had gotten a Snapchat an hour or two ago. As the credits rolled, the front door opened and thuds could be heard down the hallway. Gracie perked up and ran towards the noise, leaving me by myself.

I felt the couch dip a bit and a head landed on my chest while a pair of strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I looked down to see Zak in his lockdown gear with his face in my breasts, sighing deeply and shakily.

"How did the investigation go, love?" he groaned and squeezed me a little tighter.

"That bad, huh. I made hot cocoa if you want some, spiked or not?" I looked down at him as he looked up at me. I heard a small "spiked please" and the warmth around my waist left so I could get up and get the drink. I put some liquor in the cocoa and walked back to the couch to see Zak cuddling Gracie and watching Gravity Falls.

"Here you go babe," I said as I handed him the drink, sitting back down. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder for comfort and Gracie climbed onto our laps as well.

"Okay, tell me what happened. This seemed like a tough one from the beginning anyway."

"We helped a family and it has taken a toll on me, possession is a horrid thing. I'm just happy to be home with you but we did get some really good evidence."

"Well that's good and it's great that you can find a bright side of this. You also did help a family which is good and I bet they are happy for all your help." He gave me a small smile and pressed his soft lips to mine in a short sweet kiss.

"Thanks (y/n). Let's go to bed. You too, Gracie, come on." Gracie jumped up and bounded to the bedroom, I giggled at her antics. My sides began to ache as Zak began to tickle me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Zak...HAHA...stop," I tried to stop him in between laughter. He towered over me and smiled down at me as he grazed my sides, I am SUPER ticklish. After a while, we were both out of breath and heard Gracie whining for us. Zak helped me off the couch and we walked into the room, getting dressed into pajamas.

"Did we need to do things tomorrow?" I asked him as we crawled into bed together. He thought for a minute as I placed my head on his chest while he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I have to help with editing, evidence, and voice over. But we're doing it all here so you can sleep in a bit." I gave him a warm smile and kissed his soft warm lips, he smiled into the kiss as he kissed back.

"Good night babe!"

"Good night (y/n)."


	19. Human! Bill Cypher X M! Reader ~ Nightmare worth having

(Y/n) POV

"Come on (y/n), let's have a sleep over. It'll be fun!" whined Mabel Pines, who sat on top of a barrel in the mystery shack. It has been years after Bill died and the Pines twins are now 18, Stan and Ford had let them live with them since they moved here after graduation. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her; Wendy punched my arm in playful way.

"Come on man, it'll give you a chance to have some fun for once."

"Oh Wendy, stop picking on him," Dipper said, coming to my rescue. Mabel jumped up and ran to the phone to call Candy and Grenda in spite of my protests.

"It's okay (y/n), you can sleep near me and we can be away from the girls."

"Okay, I'll come back with my stuff later. See ya!" I walked out the door and made my way to my house.

\----time skip----

We all chatted for hours, I sat next to Dipper on his bed while Candy, Grenda, and Mabel sat on the floor and on Mabel's bed. We talked about all sorts of stuff until Stan yelled at us to "shut up and go to sleep!" The girls giggled and got comfy before slipping into a boyband dreamland; Dipper sighed, said good night, and then fell asleep with me in tow.

(Dreamland)

The wind blew my (h/l) (h/c) hair around while I stood in front of my worst fear, (worst fear). It towered over me in a menacing way, darkness engulfed me with a swift sweep. The rest of my fears surrounded me and caused tears to break through my tough male exterior. My depression started to make itself known, causing me to have a suicide episode; I sank to my knees and covered my eyes with my hands. It was over, I can't take it anymore, sorry Pines twins.

A flash of yellow light pierced through the darkness and a familiar figure stood in front. My eyes widened as I saw a person who I both missed and hated.

"Bill," I breathed, a sinister grin spread across his beautiful face. Bill bowed and tipped his hat to me causing me to giggle silently, a small smile crept onto my face. I had always had a small crush on the dream demon but I wouldn't tell anyone anything.

"In the flesh. But you're a real scared-y cat, aren't you?" Bill held out his hand and helped me up off the ground. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours until he broke the silence with a smile.

"Like what you see?" A blush crept on to my pale cheeks which caused his smile to grow wider if that was even possible. He let go of my hands and placed his own on my hips, pulling me closer to him; he kissed my lips with his own soft warm ones. It was a sweet one with a hit of passion, I kissed back with no hesitation which caused him to deepen the kiss by leaning his head to the left and placing one of his hands on the back of my head.

"I knew you loved me just don't tell Pine tree and Shooting star that I'm back. I'll always be here and will save you from nightmares."

"That sounds like a great plan. Oh no, I think I'm about to wake up."

"Seems so, (y/n). Hey! Nice ass sexy!"

I woke up to see everyone else just walking up as well. I grinned like a mad-man the rest of the day.


	20. Markiplier x M! Reader ~ Threats

(Y/n) POV

I sat on the couch in the living room reading InkDeath by Cornelia Funke. Chica sat on my lap, sleeping peacefully with the sound of my boyfriend talking to his camera. It was nice and quiet for a while, the only sound I could hear was the sound of the dogo in my lap snoring.

"AHHHHHH!!! HOLY FUCK!" A loud scream scared both Chica and I, making me run to check on Mark. I opened the door slowly to see Mark playing Five Nights at Freddy's. I slowly moved up to his chair and watched him continue to play. His crown seemed to be slipping as it took him multiple tries to beat one night, I decided to poke fun at him for this.

"Watch out!"

"Poor bean, try again!"

"Oh no!"

"You know you aren't supposed to die, right?" I did this for about an hour until he broke and finally made a comeback.

"I'm gonna beat you in the face with my pillow. I swear to god, (y/n)!" I giggled a bit and watched as he failed for the millionth time. That's when I burst out laughing uncontrollably...Mark wasn't too happy about that.

"THAT'S IT!! GET OVER HERE (Y/N)!!!" Mark paused the game and ran after me while I laughed mockingly at him.

"HAHAHAHA!! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME SHORT STUFF!" He was even more pissed as I said that and ran into the bedroom. Mark locked to the door, blocked my only entrance, and jumped at me. He pulled me onto the bed and, as promised, began beating me with his pillow.

"AH! HELP! CHICA!" I yelled, trying to get help. Mark laughed manically as Chica just sat and watched.

"MWAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!!" He kept hitting me for about an hour, both of us were laughing the entire time. As an act of self-defense, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled out my puppy dog eyes.

"Damnit, it's too cute! Fine, you win!" I smile sweetly and gave his cheek a kiss, causing him to smile. Chica jumped up and sat with us as we fell asleep from lack of energy; it was one big happy family.


	21. Sherlock Holmes(RDJ) x M! Reader ~ Nothing to Do

(Y/n) POV

I walked downed Baker street to go meet my friend Sherlock Holmes; actually, John Watson had asked me to go check up on him to make sure he hasn't created a new disease. I knocked on the front door and was greeted by a worried Mrs. Hudson who ushered me to Sherlock's door and left without another word.

"Sherlock? Are you in?" I asked, slowly opening the door only to find it blocked by a tower of books. I slipped through the door and entered a dark room with books and notes scattered about. I walked to a window and opened it up, a scream came from behind me. Turning, I saw the detective covering his eyes from the light in an old bathrobe.

"Be gentle with me (y/n)," Sherlock grumbled, moving from his spot on the floor and sitting in his chair. I sighed, removing my coat and sitting in the chair next to him.

"Why was there no light in here?"

"I was trying to see if carrots really do make you able to see in the dark. As you can see, I have multiple bags of carrots here and I need to be in the dark to see if this theory is correct."

"You know that's just a lie told to kids, right?" Sherlock's face was blank as he took a sip from his cup that was on the nearby table.

"What are you drinking? Is that embalming fluid?" A shrug was my answer as Mrs. Hudson walked into the room with a tray of tea. I smiled as she gave me a cup and left the room in haste.

I made small talk with Holmes for a few hours and helped clean up his room; as we cleaned up, it started to rain quite heavily. I asked if I could stay the night, the only response I got was a nod and Sherlock showing me where I could sleep.

"You can sleep on the couch here or there's...my room." I noticed his cheeks turn a pink color as he said the last few words. I nodded and sat on the couch while I watched Sherlock go grab blankets and a pillow. I couldn't help but blush as I thought back on his words.

Hours past and I couldn't sleep and it seemed neither could Holmes. He moved my legs so he could sit on the couch as well.

"I like you," he bluntly stated, looking as red as a tomato. I blushed at his words once more and, without a second thought, kissed him. I wasn't surprised when he kissed back; a smile spread across his face. As we parted for air, I had a big grin on my face to match his; a yawn escaped us both at the same time. I crawled on top of him as he laid down, soon falling asleep.


	22. Malcolm Reynolds x M!reader ~ His Sky

(Y/N) POV

It was beautiful, I could stare at it forever. An endless display of stars and wonder; living on Serenity and traveling through space never gets old. I sat in the co-pilot seat that wasn't used next to Wash as he sailed the stars. Wash glanced at me, smiling to himself at my wonderous state.

"Falling in love with the sky, (y/n)? he asked, bringing me back to reality. A blush crept onto my cheeks before turning towards Wash to answer him.

"You could say that, what gave it away?"

"You've had your eyes on it for a few hours now. Ever since you joined the crew actually." Footsteps could be heard coming towards us, followed by Zoey entering the cockpit and standing behind Wash.

"All you ever do is sit up here and look at the sky. It's kind of a dead giveaway, Kiddo," Zoey stated, calling me by the nickname she gave me and kissing Wash's forehead.

"Captain wants everyone in the cargo bay, come on," announced Zoey, walking out of the cockpit. Wash followed her like a faithful puppy would; I sighed, shaking my head at him, and tagged along. Zoey and Wash felt like parents to me, I never knew my real ones. The rest of the crew felt like family besides Jayne, I wasn't so sure about him yet. As I arrived at the cargo bay, River and Kaylee pulled me into a big hug and stood/sat with me while the Captain talked.

"Okay, we'll be hitting Persephone's atmo in ten minutes. Badger has a job for us so, Zoey, Jayne, and I will be leaving to talk to him. Inara, you have your own business. River, Simon, Kaylee, and Shepard will get any supplies we need. Wash, you and (y/n) will stay here and watch Serenity, Liaojie?" Everyone nodded and left to get ready for the busy day ahead.

"(Y/n)? Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Mal; I walked over and raised an eyebrow in confusion at him.

"What's up Captain?"

"Are you alright? Inara pointed out that you aren't eating much lately." My cheeks flushed a bit, thinking about what happened this past week. I gave him a small smile and gave rest to his worry.

"I'm fine, just not hungry much. Don't worry, I'll eat." Mal nodded and left me in the cargo bay. A sigh escaped my lips, I had a crush on Malcolm Reynolds that only River knew for some reason.

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

Serenity soon hit atmo and everyone went to do their tasks. Wash sat in the cockpit as usual with me next to him reading The Hollow Chocolate Bunnies of the Apocalypse by Robert Rankin. Half an hour later, Wash left for the kitchen; while he was away, Zoey called the ship.

"Wash? You there, dear?" Zoey's voice seemed on the edge, I put down my book down and answered the call.

Wash isn't here, Zoey. Can I take a message?"

"Sure, you can, Kiddo. We have a job and will be there soon. I'm not too happy about the job though,"

"Is that Zoey?" Wash asked, face full of food. I nodded and handed it over to him, going to the kitchen myself. I made myself a cup of tea and sat at the table. Kaylee and her group soon arrived in the dining area with smiles and laughter. In tow came Zoey, Jayne, and Mal with worried eyes.

"Do we have a job?" Simon asked. Jayne scowled and left towards his bunk while Zoey went to look for Wash.

"Yes, Badger gave us the task of getting some goods off a deserted ship." Simon nodded and left with River.

"Isn't it good that we have a job?" Kaylee pestered. Mal was quiet for a few seconds before calmly stating,

"The ship was hit by Reavers." Kaylee gasped while Bok swore in Chinese.

"Why are we taking this job?" I inquired, finishing my tea. Zoey walked into the kitchen with Wash in tow.

"We get what work comes our way." Mal sighed and left to his room; Wash motioned for me to follow him to the pilot chair.

"We're out of the atmosphere now, care to look at the stars?" I giggled and gleefully sat in the other chair and open my book again. I only read one sentence before I got caught up in looking at the stars again, I could hear Wash chuckle at my antics.

~~~ Time Skip by Wash and his dinos ~~~

"It's right there," Wash exclaimed as we reached the wrecked ship.

"You guys all suited up?" I asked through the intercom system. Mal confirmed and he plus Jayne and Zoey left to do the job; I got worried that the Reavers might return so I clung to Wash.

"Don't worry (y/n), they won't come back. We'll be fine, go play with Kaylee and river to take your mind off of this job, okay?" I agreed and left to find Kaylee and River doing each other's hair in the area in front of the medical room.

"May I join?"

"Sure, but only if we can do your hair!" they said in unison. I laughed and said yes, getting comfy on the floor in front of the couch they were sitting on. Once they finished my hair, which was long and (f/c), it had a braid with a whole bunch of clips, ribbons, and other stuff in it.

"Cute hair, (y/n)," Mal shouted from the cargo bay as he walked past the doorway. I blushed ten different shades of red and listened to the girl's giggle at my tomato face.

"So, it's the Captain, huh?" Kaylee said, calling Simon.

"Ta shi shenme?" he asked, peering out of the infirmary.

"(Y/n) has a crush on the Captain!" yelled River, causing Simon to groan and pay River five bucks. Must have been a bet...sigh.

"Shh! Not so loud, okay?" I got up from the ground and decided to make dinner because I had nothing else to do. I made fresh dumplings; everyone seemed to really enjoy them though, during dinner, the girls kept giggling to each other along with Simon. I cleaned up the kitchen after everyone had left and gone to bed, I went to the cockpit once I was done it all.

"Come to look at my sky?" I heard Mal say from the pilot chair, which startled me as I thought Wash was flying her. I sat in my usual seat and looked up at the stars.

"Yeah, it's lovely out there." Mal chuckled in his beautiful voice and put Serenity in the auto drive to look at me.

"Yes, yes, it is. But you know the sky is mine, right?" I glanced at Mal and blushed a little, looking down from his sky.

"Is it alright if I look at your sky?" I asked him quietly, I looked at him to see he had moved closer to me when he said the cheesiest thing I had ever heard.

"Well, since you are my sky...I think that's alright," he whispered before closing the space between us, our lips pressed together in absolute harmony. We fit one another perfectly and moved in sync; we parted for air and pressed our foreheads together to breath.

"That was amazing but super cheesy, Malcolm!" I giggled, he shrugged and backed away to look at me.

"Well, it's true. So, is this okay? Will you be my sky?"

"Yes, I will! Wo ai ni."

"Wo ai ni. To bed?"

"To bed!"


	23. Tatsumi Oga x M!Reader ~ Jealous Baby

(Y/N) POV

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day and for us at Ishiyama High. I left the school and waited for my friends Furuichi and Tatsumi but just call him Oga. Oga swung his arm around my shoulders once he meets up with me, Furuichi ogling at the girls walking past us.

"DA!!" yelled Baby Beel who clung to Oga's back. I gave him a small wave and he reached out to me. As the other two talked, I picked Beel up and carried him in my arms as we walked to Oga's house. None of Oga's family was at home when we got there so, we all went to his room to chill.

"Beel seems to really like you," pointed out Furuichi. Beel sat on my lap while I was on Oga's bed, Furuichi and Oga were on the floor setting up his game system. Beel started to fall asleep as the boys played their game, I held him in my arms and watched them play. After a few hours of gameplay, Furuichi had to go home and have dinner; we showed him out and went back to Oga's room to find Beel still asleep and in Hilda's arms.

"Young master is still sleeping so stop playing those loud games," she stated, scowling at Oga. He scowled back at her and turned off the TV before heading back downstairs for dinner, I followed him and asked if I could stay over. His mother smiled and said I was always welcome here as she knew my family matters weren't the greatest. While the women made dinner, Oga and I sat in front of the TV; Oga's sister seemed to by giggle with her mother and Hilda, pointing at the both of us.

"Oga, is there something on my face? The girls are laughing at me, I think," I whispered to him. He looked over at me and moved his face close to mine, causing a little blush to creep on to my cheeks.

"Nope, you're good. Can you get Baby Beel for food?" I nodded and left for Oga's room. As I approached the door, I heard Beel start to sniffle so I rushed in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Before I could even get through the door, Beel's electrifying tears caused me extreme burning pain. He cried for a couple of seconds until he spotted me and made grabby hands towards me. I sighed and picked him up, taking him to Oga who was sitting at the table with his family. I placed Baby Beel in his chair and ate with everyone else.

"So, (y/n), do you have a girlfriend?" asked Oga's sister, causing Oga and me to choke on our food a bit. I shook my head with my hair covering my eyes; Oga groaned and started to argue with her. I abruptly stood up, grabbed Beel, and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm going to give Baby Beel a bath," I called out, closing the door behind me. I looked down at him and gave him a small smile before getting the tub ready; I stripped and sat in the bath, putting Beel in the water in front of me. I had helped Oga with getting Beel over his fear of water so now we take baths together so Beel won't get scared if he's in there alone.

"Close your eyes, kiddo," I spoke softly, pouring a little water on his bright green moss head. I hummed while cleaning us, calming Beel and making him giggle when I tickled his tiny toes. Soon I heard shuffling behind the door and a shadow through the screen of it undressing.

"I'm coming in, (y/n)." Oga opened the door to reveal himself in nothing but a tiny towel wrapped around his waist. I began to turn into a tomato as I watched him walk over to us and sit next to me. Beel laughed and splashed Oga, he sighed and took the kid from my lap and played with him until we had to get out.

"So, why did you leave?" Oga asked once we were in his room once more and in pajamas, Beel sat on my lap on the floor.

"When you and your sister were fighting, I thought of my family and how whenever they fight, I always get beat around and blamed for the fight. I got scared you'd do the same thing-" I couldn't finish as my eyes started to burn and my cheeks were stained with tears. Beel looked up at me, wiping my cheeks with his tiny hands and giving me the cutest concerned look.

"Aww, thanks, munchkin. I can never stay sad when I'm with you." I picked the baby and gave it a big hug, earning giggles from the tiny person as he hugged me back. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around us both and a head rest on my shoulder.

"I'm right here you know," Oga bluntly stated. I giggled and snuggled into his chest with a sleepy Beel in my arms. Oga picked me up and placed me on his bed, lying next to me with his stoic face looking straight at me.

"What? Were you jealous of the baby?" Oga looked away and nodded. Tsundere. I hummed and snuggled closer, quickly falling asleep; not until I heard him whisper something that made my heart skip a beat.

"I love you, (y/n). I will never hurt you."


	24. Micky Dolenz x F!Reader ~ I'll Make You Smile

WARNING!! There is a trigger warning for suicide if these things are bothering you then please talk to someone or me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Y/N) POV

At the age of 16, you left your abusive home, hateful family, and moved in with your boyfriend Micky Dolenz. You lived with The Monkees and did most of the chores around the house and helped them with practice; you had a great ear for music. You were happy to do this from them and loved them all to bits, helping them with their gigs and all the sticky situations they end up in; you were a monkee mother.

Even though Micky was a loving boyfriend and would do anything for you, you still never told him the truth about your family life and right now the dark thoughts were getting worse. You cut and were in a severe state of depression but never wanted to burden the boys with your problems.

The boys were currently practicing for a party that was next week, you were sitting on the couch reading The Picture of Dorian Gray while listening to them. You flinched as you heard Peter hit a wrong note, you looked up with a sweet smile on your face.

"Pete, it's an A, not a C, love," you sweetly pointed out. Peter nodded and fixed his placement on the guitar.

"Right. Thanks, (y/n)!" he replied; a small smile tugged at Micky's lips as he looked over to see your beautiful smile. God, he loved that smile, it was everything to him. They decided to take a break so, you went to the kitchen to take out the cookies you made earlier. The house smelt delicious, causing the boys to drool a bit; they walked over to you and sat at the table, munching on the cookies. As you washed a glass, Mike saw something on your arm that concerned him; he nudged Davy and pointed towards you subtly.

"You okay, (y/n)?" Mike asked, Davy, looking at you in worry along with Peter. Micky perked up as you turned around, hiding your arms behind your back. You smiled sweetly and looked as innocent as possible.

"Nothing's wrong," You assured them. After that, Micky kept an eye on you for the rest of the afternoon. Dinner was good and soon it was time to get some beauty sleep, you and Micky slept in the same room upstairs while the others slept downstairs.

Cold, dark, pain. Three words that ran through her mind, plaguing her with thoughts with horrid claws and blades that ran down her arms. Chains clung to her, restraining her from moving any farther to the light that soared in front of her. Light, it faded farther and farther away from her; she yelled out for Micky but nothing left her mouth, no voice was heard. Worthless, nothing, pain in the butt. Words of doubt and words of hate-filled her eyes, showing her what she was to everyone. Black waters began drowning her, she felt her last gasp of air leave her lungs.

You bolted up from the nightmare and left quietly as to not wake the monkee next to you. As you crept to the bathroom, tears dared to break free from your eyes and it just all around scared you. You closed the door and looked around to find your razer, you sat on the floor and looked up at the clock to see it was 5:30 am.

"Huh, what a time to die," you whispered, finally feeling that that was enough. You couldn't take it anymore and wanted to never burden anyone again. You slowly dragged the razor across your wrist, warm blood rippled down your arm in nothing but numb relief. You did the same to your other arm and sat on the floor in a pond of sorrows. The chains from earlier almost began to laugh at what they saw, your crippled form in defeat; they had won the battle and were not going to let go until the job was done.

"(Y/n), you in there?" Micky's loud voice startled you, he banged on the door with more footsteps running to the door. Tears flowed freely down your cheeks as the boys broke through the door, Micky's face twisted in sadness before you blacked out.

"She'll be fine, (y/n) lost a lot of blood and it may take a while before she wakes up." Voices broke the silence that encased you, beeping sounds came through to as well as crying. You opened your eyes to a hospital scene, the boys standing next to your bed while talking to a doctor. Their eyes lit up as they saw you move, Davy and Peter ran back to you and piled on top of you, hugging you senseless. Mike walked over and held your hand with a small smile before motioning for the other two to leave with him.

"Why, why didn't you tell me?" asked Micky, who sat on a chair next to you. You looked into his loving eyes and felt your eyes sting as tears flowed once more. You told him everything.

"And I couldn't tell you because I knew you already had so much on your plate. I'm sorry."

"Thank you for telling me but now, want to see my impression of the famous James Cagney?" You smiled and nodded, laughing as he did many impressions. A few minutes and sat on the bed with you, kissing your lips sweetly before looking deeply into your (e/c) eyes.

"I love your smile, I'm here to make you smile."


	25. Tatsumi Oga x F!Reader ~ Lazy

(Y/N) POV

A small finger began to poke my cheek, I opened my eyes to see Beel up close and personal. Tatsumi was fast asleep on top of me, Beel sat on his back as he snored with a smile on his face.

"Hey, munchkin!"

"DAABU!!" Beel screamed loudly with glee causing Oga to wake up with a start. We laughed as Oga's face twisted in confusion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked his cheek; Beel watched us from his spot on the bed. As Oga leaned in, Beel broke between us and kissed me instead.

"BEEL!! That was mine!" pouted Tatsumi, moving to lean on the window edge in defeat. I squeezed Beel, trying to make Tatsumi even more jealous than he already was. I peeked at him to see he was almost about to fall back asleep. Slowly sitting up with Beel in my arms, I leaned my back on Tatsumi's chest in defeat myself.

"Asshole," I grumbled, resting my chin on the mossy head of hair in my arms.

"(Y/n), shut up and go back to sleep." Tatsumi soon began to snore, I giggled and joined him in slumber.

Tatsumi kissed my neck, his arms wrapped around my waist while Beel slept on Tatsumi's bed. We had slept most of the day away but at 2:30, Hilda had woken us up to come down to eat and join the family. Now, after dinner, Tatsumi and I were on the floor playing video games until we would pass out.

"I win!" announced Tatsumi with glee, squeezing me in joy. I giggled softly before turning around in his lap to face him, my arms on his shoulders; we looked at each other before slowly locking our lips. Before it could get too heated, a heel came flying at Tatsumi's head; we looked to see an annoyed Hilda at the doorway, pointing at the sleeping demon child.

"That's enough. Master doesn't need to be around this sort of human fun." She was blunt and angry, walking to her shoe before leaving. I shrugged, leaving Tatsumi on the floor, got up and snuggled under the covers with Beel. I heard my boyfriend sigh then the bed shifted and arms draped over my hips.

"Goodnight, (y/n)"

"Sleep tight, Oga."


	26. Faceman Peck x F!Reader ~ Hostess love

(Y/N) POV

I still don't remember how this happened but right now, I'm letting federal fugitives live in my house. I had seen warning announcements on the TV about an alpha team that had escaped custody and was now on the run and are doing some quite dangerous stunts. As I arrived home after work Friday afternoon, the A-team was in my living room, bleeding on my carpet; Hannibal Smith was nice enough to ask if they may stay in my house to get better and for some sort of home base-thingy.

"Murdoch, please put the grenade down and away from my cat, she might pull the pin."

"Aww, mind if I use your backyard for something then?" I sighed and waved him off, heading to the kitchen for some coffee on this Sunday morning. Hannibal sat reading the paper with a coffee mug in hand while BA was cleaning his weapons next to him.

"If you're going to do that, BA, please remember to clean up your shit after you're done. I don't want to find an oil stain on my table again." BA grumbled as he continued to do his work, Hannibal chuckled at our little quarrel. I made my coffee before sitting across from him, sipping in contentment.

"I can't thank you enough, (y/n). Do you have work tomorrow?" wondered Smith. I nodded; I work as a secretary for the military base located just outside of town. Odd, right? Why wouldn't I just turn them I and get this over with? Well, to be honest, I had a slight crush on Face and a soft spot for the rest of the boys. I couldn't give them up, it would hurt both them and me!

"Where's Face? I haven't seen him all morning," I mumbled, looking out the kitchen window. BA snorted, I whipped my head around to glare at him while he just smirked. Hannibal shook his head before getting up to refill his cup; a loud explosion came from outside, we rushed to my backyard to see Murdoch covered in soot.

"Hi!" he exclaimed, waving at us. I facepalmed before looking at Smith in rage.

"Who's going to pay for this? I have a hole in my fence, black grass, and a tiny fire where he's standing!" I burst a bit at him, the boys looked shocked at my anger. Face walked out in nothing but track pants and a towel, he had just finished a morning jog it seemed; a little blush crept up on my cheeks as he approached us, dusting off Murdoch as he walked by.

"We'll fix this. Come on boys, let's get to work," grumbled Hannibal. I huffed and walked back to the kitchen, slamming my head on the fridge; I worked, I was now a host, and I had to deal with life. It was too much right now; a pair of arms snaked around my waist with a chin resting on my right shoulder.

"You alright?" Face swayed a bit, calming me down slightly to get a straight answer out of me.

"No."

"Why?"

"Stressed."

"Well, how about we do all the housework for a while and you can relax. Sound good?" I thought for a moment, nodding in agreement. He let go of me, rushing to his room to get dress and help the others with the yard. I, on the other hand, grabbed another coffee and sat on the couch in defeat.

~~Time skip~~

They had finished the yard after hours of hard work and in appreciation, I made them lunch and dinner. Face tried to stop me a couple of times but I did it anyway; they had gone to bed about an hour ago while I stayed on the couch reading. I soon heard footsteps approach the living room, I had a feeling I knew who it was that was up at this hour.

"Can't sleep, Face?" I didn't look up from my book as Face sat down on the couch with me. He, once again, wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"You should go to bed too, you know" I hummed as he stole the book from my hands.

"Okay, bedtime now." He picked me up and walked to his guest room. Tucking me in, he snuggled up next to me. He kissed me softly before falling fast asleep.

"Goodnight!"


	27. Loki x M!Reader ~ Strange love

3rd POV

Looking around his room, (y/n) saw nothing but boredom all around. Yep, he was bored! The next mission wasn't for another week so he had lots of time to kill but he had no idea how. A knock on his door made him look up from his spot on the floor to see Nat staring at him, Wanda giggling behind her at the sight of (y/n) spread across his floor like that.

"I'm not even gonna ask. Fury wants us all over to his office for a briefing of the mission plan."

"A week early?" (y/n) asked, standing up to properly talk to her. Nat shrugged her shoulders and walked off, Wanda walked over and grabbed his hand to take him to the car. (Y/n) grabbed his coat and phone as he went by them before Wanda could reach the vehicle that contained Nat, Vision, Clint, and Peter. Getting in, (y/n) sat next to Pete so they could talk; they were great friends and had been so since Tony brought Peter in for a fight one day.

"Why is he doing this a week early?" puzzled Vision, turning to Wanda in confusion. They all threw out ideas the entire ride but could come to no explanation before they arrived at the office building for Fury and his employees. Once they reached the door, Ross greeted them with a small smile and a furrowed brow.

"Fury's in room two twenty-four, hurry up cause everyone else is here already." He led us to a room with a large glass table and leather chairs, an avenger sitting in almost every chair except for Thor.

"Since everyone is here, I can start. I want to go over the fact that we have a new team member here with us that we all hate to some degree, Thor will you get him in here?" Turning to the door, the giant blond man walked in with a black-haired beauty behind him; as (y/n) looked at him, their eyes met and a spark flew between them even though no one could see it, it was there.

"Loki?!" raged the others, standing up and pounding their fists on the glass. Loki, who seemed to be the other man beside Fury, flinched at the sound of anger towards him. A pale hand raised into the arm in silence and was noticed by the rest of the room, turning it quiet and focused on one thing.

"Who?" asked (y/n), genuinely confused. The others started to say horrid things about the poor god who could hear every word spoken while (y/n) couldn't understand them all talking at once.

"Loki is the god of mischief who attacked New York a few years back," barked Fury to stop the noise and making it clear who he was going to have to work with. Nodding, (y/n) sat in a chair, as did everyone else, so Fury could go over the plan. Thor walked down the table with Loki in tow to sit down, Thor parked his butt a seat away from (y/n) while Loki took the one in between them, nodding at (y/n) as to say hello, which (y/n) returned. The meeting was long and tedious, causing (y/n) to start to doze off as he had already heard this speech over a thousand times by now; a deep British voice spoke in his head calmly as to not startle him in any way.

"You seem bored." (Y/n) looked around the room subtly, catching the green eyes of the god next to him. After he knew who it was, (y/n) decided to answer to really get to know this evil man as he was made out to be.

"That I am. I already know the plan and all of eyepatch's speeches so this usually makes me sleepy."

"I see, my brother wants me to make friends and try to get everyone to not hate me so..."

"That's fine, I'm (y/n). Nice to meet you! I would shake your hand but I don't think either of us wants to get caught in a meeting like this." Loki agreed before looking back at Fury with glazed-over eyes, conversing with (y/n) the rest of the meeting. After everyone had left, Thor had asked if (y/n) would take Loki and show him around the Avengers headquarters while he had some stuff to do. He agreed but was confused as of how he would get there as all the cars had gone because Thor was the one to pull him aside while they were leaving making him miss a chance to get home.

"Don't worry, I can handle the transportation part," Loki proclaimed proudly, waving his hands about while green mist surrounded them; the next second, they were standing at the front doors of the building to (y/n)'s amazement.

"Wow! Magic's your thing, huh?!" (y/n) exclaimed, happily beaming at the god next to him.

"My thing?" he questioned, not familiar with this Midgardian term yet.

"Ha-ha! Everyone here has their thing like your brother has lightning and Tony has his suits. It's basically how they fight or their powers!" He smiled before walking into the building, starting the tour of where Loki would be staying now! Loki's heart skipped a beat, scaring him a bit as this wasn't normal for him at all. (Y/n)'s smiled was a gift to him, he was in love with him! Strange boy, this might not be that bad he thought with a smirk on his lips, following (y/n) inside.


	28. (AU) Miguel x M!Reader ~ New Kid

(Y/N) POV

The university was huge from what I saw on the outside but the inside was even larger with lots of people. The history of this school is a very confusing one as both Disney University and DreamWorks University joined together to make Creative University; looking around, I see Belle and Adam plus Tadashi and Hiro. Someone tapped my shoulder, causing me to jump as I turned around to see Ms. Maleficent glaring down at him with a sharpness to her eyes and a cat around her ankles.

"You must be (y/n). Well, come with me and let's get you settled in." I followed her into the office, noticing a group of kids in the detention chairs laughing hysterically at what seemed to be him. As she closed the door, a few papers floated into Ms. Maleficent hands with my name on it must be my schedule I guessed.

"Alright, here you go and a map too. Now get out so I can deal with those three," she bluntly stated, jerking her thumb at the others outside the door. I nodded before leaving quickly, checking which class I had; as I walked, a muscular chest blocked the path that caused me to fall onto the floor with my books crashing down with me.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" a loud voice boomed, I looked up to see a fairly handsome man that must have been the gym teacher from what he was wearing. Sighing, I bent down to gather up my books; a girl with long brown hair and a Waddles bag on her shoulder began to help me.

"Don't mind, Mr. Gaston. He's a big jerk most of the time. I'm Moana! You must be new, let me help you find your class!" she beamed happily, picking up my schedule and reading it to find out what I had first today. Shocked, all I could do was a nod and let her do her thing while I stood up with my books in hand.

"Ah! You have History with Professor Merlin, I'm heading there too! Let's go and watch out for 5M."

"Who's that?" I asked as we began to walk to class. Giggling, Moana patted my shoulder before turning down a hallway with a library at one end.

"Merlin's secretary, Mim. You have nothing to worry about, buddy!" I nodded as we continued to walk down the hall, reaching a very colorful classroom with all sorts of history related thing decorating the walls and ceiling. An old man with a long grey beard approached us with a smile on his face from what I could tell, an arm stretched out towards me.

"You must be (y/n), I'll be your history teacher. I have you on the seating plan so for now, please stand by my desk at the front so you can introduce yourself to everyone when class begins. Sound like a plan?" I nodded, heading to the desk he mentioned before while waving at Moana who did the same as she went to sit with a girl with white hair and a strange tattoo on her arm on her left and a Hawaiian girl on her right. The bell rang a couple of minutes later, my hands started to become clammy from my social anxiety.

"Everyone, please settle down! Would you like to introduce yourself?" Merlin spoke up, gesturing to the front of the room. As I walked, I faked some courage and began to speak with no stutter somehow.

"Hello, I'm (y/n) and I'll be starting here from today on so, I look forward to working with you!" I sighed after I finished and listened to Merlin talk once again.

"Well, now that we have all gotten acquainted, let's get you seated! Miguel, wave to him so he knows where to sit as he will be sitting with you." A tan hand rose in the air, waving slightly at me to flag me down; I picked up my stuff and walked to him with a small blush on my cheeks, he was quite cute!

"Hi, I'm Miguel!" he said, extending his hand my way for me to shake it. I nodded, going back to look at the front to pay attention to the lesson. An hour passed and soon a tall woman with light purple hair strutted in with a file in hand, a snood expression on her face. Stopping the lesson, she whispered to Merlin while handing him the file carelessly; I nudged Miguel and pointed to the lady with our teacher.

"Oh, her. That's 5M or Mim as she is actually called. She's just one of the secretaries, you don't know much about the school yet, do you?" I shook my head, "well, stick with me and I'll tell you everything!" he smiled, god was it heavenly! Class ended and Miguel lead me around the school before taking me to an empty classroom with a few kids joking around in the middle of the room. Once they noticed us, they rushed over to us and bombarded Miguel with questions about who I was and what was going on. He introduced me to them all; Tulio, Pocahontas, Kenai, Jane, Bambi, Giselle, Bolt, Mowgli, Lady and Tramp, Nakoma, Thomas, and John. They were all friends due to the fact that they all worked at the animal shelter.

"You should come with us this afternoon!" suggested Giselle enthusiastically, jumping up and down as we sat around a group of desks. They all nodded, exchanging phone numbers with me before the bell went off for the third period. We departed and went through the rest of our days without a hitch; the end of the day came near and we all met up at the front gates to walk down to the shelter. As we walked, both Miguel and I stayed at the back of the group to talk in peace.

"So, you all settled in?" I nodded, looking at my feet as I walked with a bit of blush on my cheeks.

"I'm in room 289 in the dorms."

"So that's all your stuff in my room, huh?"

"You mean..."

"Yep, we're going to be roommates!" he exclaimed happily, kissing my cheek before catching up to Tulio to tell him the news. I lightly touched my cheek, a smile formed on my lips as I caught up to them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To see all my refrences and the character designs, go check out the amazing https://hyung86.deviantart.com/gallery/40579650/Disney-Ghibli


	29. Sirius Black x F!Reader ~ Puppy Cuddles

(Y/N) POV

As I sat in the (your house) common room reading Sherlock Holmes, the doorway swung open to show a very tired looking Sirius with his bag dragging on the floor; the very definition of puppy eyes looked up at me through his long black hair. With a sigh, I looked back at my book and patted the couch spot beside me; I soon felt the couch dip and a head fell on to my lap as I read.

"Long day, Baby?" I asked, reading still. He hummed, snuggling his face into my stomach while wrapping his arms around my waist. Giggling, I placed a kiss on his head while he started to fall asleep; half an hour later, the rest of the marauders arrived through the doorway with Lilly in tow.

"Aww, is Padfoot tired?" taunted James causing Lilly to hit his arm playfully. Peter sat in a chair while Remus stood behind the couch I sat on, stroking Sirius's hair calmly.

"He had tough classes today so, no wonder he's already asleep," chuckled Remus. I hummed, not really paying attention to the voices around me. A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders, Remus placed his head on the nape of my neck and reading the book I had in my hands.

"You two should be the ones dating," joked Lilly, Peter and James laughed in agreement at her thought. I looked at Remus who just shrugged before kissing my temple and heading to the fruit bowl on the table, stealing an apple.

"We're just comfortable with each other, that's all," I chimed in, letting the laughter continue. As we joked about Remus and me, the hold on my waist tightened with every jab at the idea of a relationship between Moony and I. Before we knew it, the time had come for us to head to our beds for a good night sleep; as I placed my bookmark in the book, the grasp on me wouldn't let go of me as I tried to get off the couch.

"Okay, pup. I have to get up and go to bed, you should too."

"No," he grumbled, kissing my stomach. I sighed before grabbing my wand and switching myself with a pillow for Sirius to snuggle so I could sleep. He turned over and glared at me while I sassed him, walking to my bed; I got dressed into pajamas and hopped into bed silently as to not wake the others in the (your house) bedroom. A pair of arms snaked around my chest and held me close to a broad, muscular chest.

"Your hands are a little high," I whispered.

"Don't care." I sighed and turned around and buried my face into his neck, placing a kiss on his lips softly.

"Good night, pup."

"Good night, mine."

"Are jealous of what Lilly said about Remus and me?"

"No."

"Uh huh."


	30. (BBC)Sherlock Holmes x Cat!Reader ~ Sherlock Who?

(Y/N) POV

The rain flattened my (f/c) fur as I sat on the sidewalk of Baker Street with no home to return to. A few taxis drove by, splashing me with dirty rain water even more; cold and tired, I looked for a dry place to take a nap and saw Speedy's Sandwich Bar and Café. The chairs under the overhang were dry so I planted my tiny butt on the dry seat to fall asleep. Time went by and a woman walked out of the door of the building next to Speedy's and opened an umbrella, rubbing her arms to try to create warmth. She locked the door and walked away, paying no mind to my presence; shortly, a taxi stopped in front of the café. A short man who looked quite nice with a tall man in trench coat who seemed snobby stepped out of the car and walked towards the door the lady had left through earlier.

"Oh, Sherlock! Look, a kitten!"

"Uh huh." Sherlock, the second man, rustled for his keys and paid no mind to his friend who began to walk over to me and wrap me up in Sherlock's scarf that he had draped over his shoulder.

"John! Give me my scarf back and leave the cat alone," Sherlock whined as he opened the door. John, the short man holding me, nuzzled my wet head and carried me into the building following Sherlock to their apartment. John placed me on the couch and went to grab a towel while Sherlock discarded his coat and plopped himself in a leather chair in defeat, looking over at me.

"Here we go, let's dry you off." John returned with a purple towel that was nice and warm on my cold fur. He ruffled my (f/c) fur to make a puffball, causing the prat on the couch to snicker at me.

"Come on, Sherlock. Be nice to the poor thing, we're taking care of it now."

"I didn't agree to this," he grumbled. John sat beside me with a sigh, I struggled to get out of the fuzzy towel and sat down on his lap, purring happily. I found a home! John smiled down at me and began to pet my head happily, Sherlock left his chair to make tea.

"Well, how about we give you a name! Does Oreo work?" John suggested, I wasn't too fond of that name so I kneaded his thigh a bit; he didn't get the hint.

"Wrong!" called Sherlock from the kitchen. How did he know when John didn't? "You're just hungry John, try something else."

"Okay, Rain! Cause we found it in the rain!"

"I see why you're single, John." I couldn't help but smile a bit at the comment. John picked me up and walked to the kitchen, sitting at a cluttered table that had some odd things scattered about the tabletop.

"Okay, why doesn't the great Sherlock Holmes give it a try?!" John coaxed Sherlock who was putting a couple of cups of tea on the table. Sherlock who? Never heard of him. He sighed and John gave me to Sherlock; he raised me up to his face and we had a stare off for a few minutes.

"(Y/n)" he proclaimed, sitting in his chair with me on his lap and a tea in his hand. John nodded before sitting at a table behind us and began typing on his laptop; we stayed like this for a few hours before I could hear sirens approaching the house. Sherlock opened his once closed eyes and leaped from the couch, tossing me across the room; I hissed at him, running to John and sitting on his shoulder instead.

"Hello, (y/n). Sherlock, I think." John couldn't finish his sentence before a man in a trench coat ran through our front door, panting heavily. He said an address and pointed to me with a small smile.

"That your new secretary, Sherlock?" he asked between breaths.

"Don't be silly, Lestrade. They're the other flatmate," he chuckled. I couldn't help but mewl happily at the idea of living in the warmth and style of a London apartment. Sherlock quickly grabbed his coat and rushed down the stairs past Lestrade in excitement; Lestrade chuckled before walking over to John and me, scratching my head.

"The great Sherlock Holmes has a kitten, he might just be human." John laughed, reaching up to me and placing me on the desk before following Sherlock with Lestrade in tow. Who is Sherlock?!?! I grumbled down to the chair across from the leather one and plopped down on the pillow on the chair to nap. An hour past and a woman's voice came from the doorway asking for the boys who had left.

"Sherlock? You here?" I looked up and saw the lady from before who had left this building earlier. As she looked around, her eyes met mine and she rushed to the chair I sat in, scooping me up in her arms.

"And who are you? I'm Mrs. Hudson and I own the building you're in! Sherlock and John will be home soon, I just came by to drop off the paper." She placed a newspaper on the table along with myself before waving goodbye and heading downstairs. I attempted to flip over the paper to the front page, it took many tries before I saw Sherlocks face in a funny hat. Oh! He's the detective everyone keeps talking about! I smiled to myself before hopping into Sherlock's chair and once again, falling asleep.

"Damn, Sherlock!" John's voice came from the lower level of the building as loud thuds approached me.

"What are you doing in my chair?" I looked up to see the detective looking down at me, I mewled and stood up; Sherlock took the hint and picked me up to place me on his chest as he lied on the chair himself.


	31. Steve Rogers x F!Reader ~ Change!

(Y/N) POV

"Shit, it's everywhere!"

"That's what she said!!" Tony and Sam high-five each other at that terrible joke as Vision had bumped my hand that held my mug of perfect hot chocolate and made it spill all down my shirt. Grumbling, I trudged down to my room in the Avengers' HQ to change my shirt; I passed Nat and Bucky on the way, they eyed my shirt and started to laugh.

"Okay! Nat, I'm stealing one of your shirts since your room is right here!" I opened her door and stepped inside before she could stop me. I placed my ear on the door to hear mumbled voices before they walked away. Sighing, I looked around Nat's room to find a shirt; I tossed my chocolate shirt on her floor and started to raid her drawers for a top that wasn't too flashy yet still nice looking. As I moved to a lower drawer, I heard my phone go off on top of the furniture and hit my head on the open drawer above my head.

"FUCK!!" I screamed while clutching my head. I heard loud thuds approach the room and the door burst open to reveal Steve with a worried expression.

"Nat! Is everything-" Steve stopped midsentence and stared at my half-clothed form with his cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

"Ah-I-wha-who-uhhhh."

"Like what you see, Captain?" I teased, wrapping my left arm around my waist and my right pulled my bra strap up off my shoulder a bit. His eyes grew wider and he turned stiff.

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again." And with that, he backed out of the room and left down the hallway. Laughing to myself, I cleaned up Natasha's room, found a Star Wars shirt, and walked out with my phone in hand. Steve sat on a chair in the main living room with the others worried about his current flush face; I sashayed towards him and placed a kiss on his red cheek, whispering something and leaving for the library to read with Loki as he was the only quiet one.

"My room. Eight o'clock."


	32. McCree x M!Reader ~ Lazy Bastard

(Y/N) POV

As I walked out from the infirmary with Winston and Angela, a large hand found its way to my shoulder. As I looked to my right, the cowboy beside me kissed my cheek.

"All better, darling?" he asked, his voice in a heavy southern accent with love lace in every word.

"Yeah, Angela did an amazing job."

"Thank you, (y/n)." She ruffled my hair before going back to the infirmary as Winston waved goodbye and left for his room, leaving Jesse and me alone. Spinning me around, Jesse planted a big kiss on my lips before picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing, McCree?!" I exclaimed, pounding my fists on his back as he walked through the Overwatch Base.

"We just got called for a mission ten minutes ago and have to leave in fifteen, I'm gonna help you get ready." I could basically hear him smirk as he spoke; once we entered our shared room, he threw me on the bed and went to the closet to get my suit.

"It's this one, right (y/n)?" McCree held out a black leather one-piece suit with green strips down the sides. I nodded, stole the suit, and pushed him out of the room to get dressed in peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During our mission, I laid on the ground looking through the sniper rifle I had in my hand at my target. Right beside me was my boyfriend who sat against the building's wall with his hat over his eyes and smoking a cigar.

"You're so lazy, weren't you given a job to do?" I inquired, not looking away from my now moving target.

"I was, to protect you." A pair of arms snaked around my waist as I was about to take the shot. Pulling the trigger and watching my target fall dead, McCree pulled me away from the ledge just as bullets flew past our heads. Grabbing my hand, we raced down the building and made it to the team meeting point before we all headed back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days after the mission, Jesse seemed more protective of me than usual; at this very moment, I found Jesse laying on our bed as I was about to start on the work Solider 76 had given me. Sighing, I walked over to the desk and began my work as I heard a groan come from the bed;  
Jesse had woken up from his long nap that, when I had left our room, he had still been doing as I left.

"What did the old man want?" mumbled Jesse, rubbing his eyes while walking towards. He wrapped his arms around me and placed his head on my shoulder as I hummed while looking over the papers in hand.

"He gave me both your work and mine, telling me to give it to you but since you are one lazy bastard, I decided to do it for you."

"I'm not lazy!" he exclaimed, standing back in mock hurt. I swivelled around in my chair and raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion.

"Okay, maybe a little but it's not fair that you have to do my work too. Why don't you do it later and sleep with me?" Jesse bent down and picked me up only to throw me onto the bed and snuggle with me before quickly fall asleep.

"Lazy bastard," I mumbled.


	33. Newt Scamander x M!Reader ~ Briefcase of Love

(Y/N) POV 

As I snuggled with Mooncalfs and Puffskeins, Tina and Queenie took their ‘lunch break’ from taking care of Newt’s creatures while Jacob took care of the Demiguise he had grown to love and create an attachment to. The sound of a pail of food awoke the Mooncalfs and caused them to leave the pile to eat; a dozen Puffskeins were still cuddled to my chest in content.

“Better wake up, (y/n), or all of my pastries will disappear,” taunted Jacob as he fed the creatures surrounding him. Grumbling, I started to poke off the Puffskeins and make my way to the table with food, grabbing a Niffler-shaped pastry and munching down on them. I looked around to see that Newt, the owner of the animals, taking care of a baby Thunderbird that seemed to have a broken wing of sorts. I walked over to him and offered him a bit of my pastry; he blushed before turning his head a bit, handing me the little guy, and grabbing the pastry. 

“How’s Franky Junior?” I asked, patting the bird’s head as he snuggled up in my arms sleepily.

“He’s been doing better. He...really seems to like you. He might like it if you….stayed the night?” I looked at the other stood behind Newt and gave me thumbs up; I thought for a minute, looking down at the sleeping creature before nodding. A small smile tugged at Newt’s lips making him turn his head away once more and leaving to tend to the other creatures.

“So, you gonna tell him yet?” Queenie asked, sitting down next to me with a sweet smile. I shrugged, petting the sleeping bird’s feathers; I do really like Newt but was it worth it? 

“Of course it is! You two would be so cute together!” squealed Queenie, Tina nodded as she sat on a log in front of us; Jacob took a seat next to Queenie, kissing her cheek.

“Go for it, you can do it tonight! You’ll have the best chance then, kid!” Jacob said. Newt came back with a sleeping Grindylow in his arms as he noticed them chatting about.

“Are you leaving?” he asked, watching as Jacob grabbed his coat and Queenie’s as well. Tina smiled before nodding at Newt’s question: nodding, Newt showed them out while I placed the sleeping Thunderbird in its nest to sleep comfortably. 

“Could you help me put the rest of them to sleep?” Newt asked nervously, I nodded and walked with him to check on all the creatures. After a while, all the animals had been put to sleep and both Newt and I were tired and ready to sleep ourselves. 

“I think it’s our bedtime too,” I stated, Newt nodded and showed me to our sleeping area. We snuggled up under the covers and lied in silence for a while, the air growing tense and awkward between us. 

“I….like you,” Newt spoke softly. I turned towards him and smiled, kissing his nose before cuddling up to him with my response.

“I love you too, Scamander.”


	34. Natsuki x F!Reader ~ Doki Doki

WARNING!! IF YOU KNOW THE GAME, YOU KNOW WHAT TO EXPECT!!

She just sat there, decorating her cupcakes with a gentle hand. I smiled as I watched my cute friend go about her passion! We sat in the school kitchen, baking sweets for our literature club that Monika and Sayori had started; it was myself, Natsuki, Sayori, Monika, and Yuri.

"So cute!" squealed Natsuki, leaning back in her chair. I giggled as I watched her; puffing out her cheeks, she nudged me and shoved a tray of cupcakes in my hands, grabbed the second one, and motioned for me to follow her to the classroom. Sayori looked wide-eyed at the food we carried; we placed the trays down and watched as Sayori left the room with a growling stomach.

"So why did we make cupcakes?" I asked, not sure why everyone seems a bit nervous and excited.

"Sayori said she would bring a new member today and that we should have cupcakes!" Monika said, smiling.

~~~time skip~~~

Sayori had brought in a childhood friend of hers and he seemed nice but I didn't like the way he looked at us. Something seemed off but that could just me. We all chatted and ate cupcakes before it was time to leave; I walked home with Natsuki every day to make sure she felt safe and we did live close to each other.

"Thank you for walking with me again, (y/n). I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye and hoped she'd be fine with her dad. As I walked home, my head became heavy as the sky turned dark and I walked back into the club classroom to see everyone here except Sayori.

"I'll help Natsuki." My eyes landed on the new member; the festival was about to start and we needed help with getting things ready. It seems the new guy wants to help my friend; not cool! My face turned red with jealousy as I watched my crush blush at his help.

~~~ time skip ~~~

Sayori wasn't at school again today and we sent the new guy to check on her. That's when my world collapsed. Cold. Dark. Natsuki stood a few feet in front of me, her eyes lifeless and dark.

"Nat-Natsuki? What's going on?" I reached for her shoulders. Jerking her head to the right, Natsuki rushes at me with scrambled eyes. My eyes bled, it landed on my hands as I sank into the darkness that surrounded me.

Why did you say Okie Doki?


	35. Tracer x F!Reader ~ Hug the Kitten

(Y/N) POV

I sat on my girlfriend's bed, reading some Dorian Gray while she was on a mission; we both work for Overwatch in the field but Jesse usually dumped his paperwork on me, I'm fine with that though. Anywho; as I sat, a knock came from the door and before I could speak, Hanna and Mei burst in with huge smiles.

"Can I help you?" I inquired. They glanced at each other before stealing me from the bed and pulling me along to the main couch area; they sat me on one of the couches, continuously smiling as Mei left to grab something apparently while Hanna sat next to me.

"So, do you what happened to the last mission's report that you were given?" A deep voice came from behind us; I turned to see 76 walking up and lean on the backrest of the couch we sat on.

"I believe I sent that to you under Travesty, remember?" He hummed, Hanna rested her head on my lap.

"Why Travesty?" she questioned. I glanced quickly at 76 and decided to let him answer this one as I flushed red.

"Someone and Jamison decided to let go of a certain Junkrat bomb near the target, giving our position away with giggles and almost failing the mission."

"Almost! We still finished it," I whined. 76 chuckled before patting my head and going back to his office. He was like a dad to all of us but felt like he did fatherly things for me more than the others as I had never had a father figure before. Mei came back with a large shopping bag, looking ominous with every stride she took; Hanna sat up just as Mei sat next to me, taking out...

"A kitten onesie?" I asked they both nodded. Sighing, I retrieved it and left to put it on; it was a little big but was toasty and fuzzy so I'll overlook the size. I flipped up the hood with ears and slid to the couches as the onesie had fluffy feet; Hanna and Mei squealed while complimenting me.

"Can we hug you?!" They were inches from my face with sparkling eyes; once I nodded, the air around me became stuffy as my body was enveloped with arms. I felt something shift as more and more arms encased me; I currently had Mei, Hanna, Jesse, 76, Lucio, Amelle, Jamison, Farreha, Winston, and Zarya surrounding me with love. The rest of the crew seemed to join in as I start to wobble and grow heavy but a certain someone seemed to be missing from my embrace.

"Okay, that's it! I want my girlfriend back now!" The crowd dispersed and turned towards the owner of the very British voice at seemed miffed by the way she stood; Lena zapped beside me and just like that, we stood in her room wrapped each other's arms.

"Lena," I whined, "you're sweaty."

"Sorry, love. Let me get changed quickly, be back in a tick!" She spoke cheerfully as she zipped off to the on-suite; I placed myself back on the bed, which had grown cold, and began to read as I waited. A few minutes later, a weight appeared on my lap and a head of spiky brown hair popped up from under the bottom of my book, burying its head in my stomach.

"Awe, is my Tracer jealous?"

"No." Lena shot up abruptly, her cheeks flush with embarrassment, "okay, maybe." I giggled, placing my book on the bed to wrap my arms around her head.

"You are so cute when you become a British tomato," I mumbled into her soft hair; Lena popped her eyes up in between my chest, making my own face blush to match her.

"I'm supposed to say you're cute, you're in the super adorable onesie." She quickly pecked my lips before placing her face back on my stomach, letting me read once again; a few light snores came from my snuggle buddy, lulling me to sleep as well for a much-needed catnap.


	36. Baymax/Tadashi x M!Reader ~ Always With You

(Y/N) POV

Helping May with the café, I watched as Hiro left with the rest of his friends to go to the "nerd school" as Hiro had once called it. Humming to the music from the overhead speakers, I began to take orders from the customers and make drinks with a flare here and there; May was chatting with our daily book club ladies that came in every morning for tea before the day began for them. I sighed as I watched her smile, leaning over the counter to watch San Fransokyo fly by; the bell above the door rang and I headed back to work once again.

"(y/n), dear. How are you this morning?" asked one of the little old ladies, making me smile.

"Better now that I've been in your presence, beautiful!" She laughed and ordered her usual with a cheery tone in her voice.

Lunch arrived all too quickly and before I knew it, Hiro had come back with the rest of them; they sat at a table, one of mine, and waved me over. I walked over to the table, ruffled Hiro's hair, and asked for their orders as I knew they were hungry.

"The usually I presume?" I said in the best British accent I could. Laughing, they all nodded and I went to the kitchen to start cooking up a storm for the children outside; I quickly looked beside me as I had felt a small tap on my shoulder, to see May with a sad smile on her face. I understood that smile all too well by this point, it had been two years since that day for us. She began to help with the food so I could bring it out to the others and talk with them for a while as it was my lunch break.

"So, want to come to the school with us tomorrow?" asked Honey Lemon as I placed their food on the table to then slide beside Fred on the table bench. I shrugged, watching them eat with a tiny smile; I felt a tiny kick to my leg, I looked up and saw Hiro looking at me funny.

"What?"

"You look sad, (y/n)!" Wasabi exclaimed, earning a nod of concern from everyone.

"He always looks like that," joked Gogo. We laughed before the air turned serious once again; Hiro reached over and held my hand.

"I'm just tired, haven't slept much is all." I squeezed Hiro's hand before heading back to work, helping customers with lunch and throughout the rest of the day. Hiro and the others had crashed in the living room, watching movies and finishing any homework; I snuck to the guest room May lent me and made my way to the roof. The cool breeze crossed my face, feeling colder than normal as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Your emotional state is unstable. How may I help?" Baymax's head pokes out of the window, making me jump slightly. I wiped off my face and patted the roof beside me; Baymax understood and sat next to me with no emotion.

"It's been two years since Tadashi left us," I sighed, wet tears streaming down my face once more. A soft arm fell onto my shoulders and pulled me to its owner to cry upon, which I did.

~~~Flashback~~~

Hiro had fallen asleep once again in the garage as he had spent all day making Nanobots for the science fair. I placed a blanket over him and began to turn off the lights to let him sleep comfortably. A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist as a chin sat on my shoulder, leaving small kisses on my neck.

"Stop it, your brother's right there."

"He's asleep. Thanks for helping out by the way, (y/n)," Tadashi whispered, turning me in his arms to face him. I pecked his lips, earning a smile from him as he began to sway from side to side.

"He's like family to me since you gave me this and I don't want to carry all the weight." I showed him my left hand, which he smiled at with a childish glee.

"Okay, time for us to go to bed too. You have the best little brother, I hope you see that fully," I giggled, kissing his cheek and walking to the door inside.

"I do and I'm proud of him." Flames were the last thing he would be embraced by.

~~~Flashback End~~~

I placed my hand on the engagement ring that hung on a chain around my neck. I missed him so much. I pulled away from Baymax and dried my face off, my eyes stung from the cool wind that night had brought.

"Your heart rate has slowed down, you should be feeling tired and you need eight hours of sleep each night at least," Baymax spoke with his usual voice. I nodded and laid back on the roof, watching the stars go by; a few moments went by before a soft blanket was placed on me.

"Tadashi is here," Baymax said, sitting back down beside me and becoming warmer.

"Thank you, Baymax. I know." And with that, I fell asleep with warm arms wrapped around my body.


	37. Bilbo x F!Reader ~ Surprise Name Change

(Y/N) POV 

I sat in our shared bed with a book in hand as I waited for Bilbo to return from a business trip. As I read, the phone on the nightstand began to ring with Bilbo’s ID. I placed my bookmark to save my place; I placed the phone to my ear to hear loud screams. 

“Hello love, where are you?” I asked, wincing at the yelling. 

“Umm... I’m on my way home. Love you, (y/n)!” And with that, he hung up. Confused, I put the phone back and left for the kitchen. I walked out into our apartment to the large kitchen to being making dinner; soup with hash browns, our favourite. The rooms felt empty and quiet as I cooked, a sigh escaped me as I stirred the soup slowly. 

“Shh. Stay quiet, I’ll tell her then you can come out and surprise her.” Hushed voices came from the entrance way. I turned back to look at the pot to cook before hearing footsteps approach the counter. 

“Hello, love!” I said as I turned to face Bilbo and a certain wizard. Bilbo walked up and kissed my cheek while Gandalf sat on one of the bar stools to talk with us. 

“I’m sorry to keep stealing Bilbo from you, Milady. But something came up with the Durin family.” 

“That’s alright. I hope you gave Thorin hugs from me,” I teased, glancing at the Hobbit behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. He chuckled before going to the fridge for something to drink; I went back to cooking as the men talked about the meeting. 

“So, where were you when you called me, Baggins?” I inquired, not looking away from the stove. Bilbo hummed, seeming to think on his best possible answer as to not give away anything he was hiding from me. 

“(y/n), how would you feel about a name change?” he asked, sitting next to Gandalf with glasses of wine in hand. I raised my eyebrow to notice both men grinning like little children; I turned the stove off and crossed my arms, eyeing them suspiciously. 

“Come on out,” called Bilbo. I looked towards the doorway to see a small Hobbit child slowly walk towards the bar stools. He crawled on the stool and sat on it with a huff and a puff; I stared at him with wide eyes. 

“AHH!” I couldn’t control myself any longer, I rushed to the stool and scooped him up in my arms to hug him. He was a little cautious at first before hugging me back with his small arms, nuzzling into my neck. 

“His parents left him to me and I had to take him in. (y/n), this is Frodo.” I giggled before walking over to Bilbo to kiss his cheek, setting Frodo on the stool once again. 

“What did you mean by a name change, dear?” 

“Well, you’re now-” 

“Aunt (y/n)!” squeaked Frodo, latching onto my shirt. Tears stung my eyes as I looked at the cute bundle of sweetness before hugging all three boys. 

“Looks like I may have to change my name after all!”


	38. Jaehee Kang x F!Reader ~ A Sweet Treat

(Y/N) POV 

I turned the sign around as the day started, my apron snug against my curves with my name tag attached. As I turned the coffee maker on, Jaehee stood next to me with her hair in a ponytail with a small smile on her lips. 

“Morning, love. How are you?” I asked pecking her cheek softly. Her smile grew as she returned the kiss and began to arrange the baked goods, her eyes shining at the store before her. 

“I’m good, nothing could be better.” 

“Oh? And why are you so chipper?” I teased, hugging her from behind. Giggling, Jaehee just hummed before going to check over the register. Sighing, I shook my head and started to make the teas that were on the menu above our heads. Our bell on the door rang to signal our first customer of the day had just entered, I turned to see a mother and her two little girls skip towards Jaehee at the counter. 

“Could I get a medium mocha and two ginger cookies?” she asked, patting one of the girls’ head. The other had caught sight of our assortment of sweet treats, she saw me peeking at her through the glass and wave at me with a huge grin, which I returned. The lady and her daughters sat at a table as they waited, talking about things they would do that day. Picking up the tray with their order, I smiled while placing the food on the table. 

“Morning, (y/n).” I turned to the door to see Yoosung, Jumin, and Zen walk to a booth by a window. Smiling, I picked up a notepad and pen before swiftly making my way over to them; Zen winked at me as I approached their booth while Yoosung smiled happily in a light grey suit. 

“Morning, guys! Can I get you anything?” I chirped, trying to do my job. Jumin ordered black coffee while the other two couldn’t seem to stop laughing, I looked behind me to see Jaehee flinch while she took the next person’s order with her eyes in a bit of a shock. 

“Okay, are you two gonna order or you just going to sit there and gossip like high school girls?” I teased, resting my hands on my hips. “But first, why are you dressed so sharply, Yoosung?” 

“I got the job!” he grinned, Jumin sighed before going back to looking at his emails. After Jaehee had left the position of being his assistant, Jumin proposed the spot to Yoosung and it looked like he agreed. I gave him a giant hug before finally getting their orders while Zen talked of a new show he’ll be staring in about wizards and gods. 

“Well, I can’t wait to see your show, Zen! I'll be right back with your food.” I went behind the counter to make coffee, mocha, and a fruity drink; Jaehee brushed past me, kissing my cheek as she took a scone on a plate and bringing it to an elderly couple. After the party we hosted, Jaehee and I began to live together, run the café, and go do things she missed doing when she worked for Jumin. 

“I am in need of food, (y/n)!” I turned around to see 707 whining at me with his hair standing on end. Sighing, I grabbed a breakfast sandwich and put it on a plate to hand it to him; he paid me the five and sat down with the rest of the boys in the booth. I watched as the day went by and customers left but my friends never left that table; it was odd, I thought Jumin would have some business or Zen would have practice but no. Jaehee had sat down with them for a chat while I continued to help out the people who arrived; as I worked, Jaehee waved her hand in the air to flag me down. 

“Did you need something Jaehee?” I asked. Jaehee held my hands, looking into my (e/c) eyes with a very nervous glimmer in her own eyes. Taking a deep breath, Jaehee began to relay our life together before getting down on her knees. 

“I know I ramble but what I'm trying to say is that...you complete me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” She pulled out a golden ring with misty gems from her apron pocket; I couldn’t speak, my eyes teared up as I nodded while the café rang with applause and Jaehee placed the ring on my hand. 

I hugged her with all my might, this sweet surprise making the day turn even more golden and precious!


	39. Thorin x M!Reader ~ Nightmares

3RD POV 

Thorin sat on the side of the bed, his head in his hands as flash images of his nightmare twisted his stomach. The battle had been won, Erebor was his home once again, Bilbo left for the Shire with Gandalf, Kili married Taureil, and Fili became Thorin’s right-hand man so, he should be happy with his life but something stopped him from having a peaceful night's sleep. The echoey halls of the mountain were silent as every dwarf was asleep except for their king. 

“Thorin?” A muffled voice came from beneath the blankets on the bed as a head peeked out; (y/n) had awoken from the decrease of warmth beside him. Thorin looked back at him, remembering every detail of his face as if it would be the last time Thorin would see him. 

“Why are you awake?” Thorin asked, trying to seem inconspicuous. (Y/n) raise an eyebrow at his king before sighing and sitting up in bed to face him. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” They stared at each other for a while before it was too much; Thorin dove towards (y/n), wrapping his arms around the over man’s waist in a tight grip. “Nightmare, huh?” Thorin nodded slightly with his face buried in (y/n)’s stomach; (y/n) lied back with Thorin in his arms in a way to comfort the king under the mountain. As minutes flew by, (y/n) began to hum old childhood tunes to calm Thorin as much as he could; soft snores emitted from him as sleep took over. Smiling, (y/n) stared at the rock above before closing his (e/c) eyes and fall asleep. 

“King Thorin! (Y/n)! Your presence is requested....never mind.” Balin sighed and left their bedroom as he noticed them still asleep in each other’s arms. Footsteps approached the door as Dwalin stood beside his brother to look over the two lovebirds; the war had taken a toll on them after the pain and sorrow had subsided. Balin closed the door and left with Dwalin to find Fili instead so Thorin and (y/n) could continue to sleep this war away. 

 

~~~Time Skip~~~ 

Gandalf, Bilbo, and another young Hobbit burst through the doors of the bedroom to get them both out of bed. The noise woke them up with a start; (y/n) sat up and adjusted his eyes to notice who was in the room, he smiled and left the bed to hug Bilbo tightly. 

“Who’s this little guy?” he asked, tickling the little guy’s belly to see him giggle happily. 

“This is my nephew, Frodo. Have you both been asleep this whole time?” Bilbo asked. With a nod, (y/n) scooped up Frodo and gave him the biggest hug he could while still sleepy. Thorin left the bed and made his way to Gandalf, pulling him aside to speak with him on the nightmare from last night; as (y/n) obsessed over the adorable Hobbit, he overheard the two men talking with tears streaming down his face. 

“I don’t think this is real, Gandalf. I don’t think I lived through the battle.”


	40. Jack Sparrow x M!Reader ~ Experiment

(Y/N) POV 

With the wind blowing through the sails of the Black Pearl, I thought back to the events of last night as Captain stirred the ship. Last night was one, I think, neither of us will forget for a long time. 

 

~~Flashback~~ 

The moon shone brightly upon us as the rum flowed and the songs chimed through the night air; we had just taken over a large British naval ship so, Jack had decided to drink in celebration with the rest of the crew. 

“Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!” they sang, dancing about. I watched as Will and Elisabeth snuck away with a few bottles in hands to have fun; I paid no mind to them, I sat on the edge of the ship and watched the sea sail by the Pearl. 

“Why aren’t you partying, mate?” I looked to my right to see my captain with rum in hand and a concerned look in his beautiful eyes. I just shrugged before looking back at the sea; Jack moved himself to my feet and leaned on the banister to also watch the ocean. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” I asked, mesmerized by the waves; Jack had turned to look at me and hum, I glanced at him with a pink tint to my cheeks. 

“Come with me,” ordered Jack, I jumped down from the ledge and followed my captain to his room. I looked about his office and his desk to see a map with his strange compass pointing to... Jack locked the door and pressed his rough lips against my own. He pushed me onto the ledge of the window and started to remove his clothes with mine. 

Morning arrived and I found myself with Jack’s arms wrapped around my waist, his breath against the back of my neck. I slowly lifted his arm and removed myself from his toned chest to go back to the crew’s sleeping quarters; the rest of the morning, the captain and I haven’t talked at all. 

 

~~End of Flashback~~ 

“Did you and Jack fight last night?” asked Elisabeth, sitting with me in the kitchen as I made myself some tea. I shook my head, trying to just focus on making the tea; she thought to herself for a while before gasping loudly. 

“You slept together!” she exclaimed; I slammed my cup on the counter to quickly try and shush her. “I knew you had eyes on Jack! Will owns me now, I won’t tell anyone!” She left the kitchen with a skip in her step as I sank to the floor and rethought my life choices. The day went by without either of us talking but after dinner, Mr. Gibbs told me Jack wanted to see me in the captain's quarters; I knocked on his door and heard him answer, I walked in to see Jack playing around with his compass. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, walking behind him to see the compass pointing at...me. I blushed, going to sit on the large ledge to look out the window. 

“What happened last night, that was just an experiment, okay?” I nodded as Jack spoke before leaving the room with a blank glazed over my eyes. I loved him but it seems I was just his curiosity getting the better of him.


	41. Pidge x F!Reader ~ Distracting Cuddles

(Y/N) POV 

I laid on a couch in my soft green shorts and dark green sweatshirt in absolute boredom with no one to cuddle; Shiro was doing leader things that were super boring, Hunk was cooking and won’t let me in the kitchen, Lance is a no, Keith is training, Allura is flying the castle, and Curran is fixing something. I bolted up as a face flashed across my vision, scaring Lance when I bumped into him as I rush about the castle. 

“Where you going, beautiful?” he asked, trying to flirt with me but failing miserably. 

“Do you know where Pidge is?” I inquired, rocking on my heels. Sighing in defeat, Lance pointed to the green lion’s room where Pidge had been there for hours; I thanked Lance with a quick peck on the cheek before rushing off to find the door leading to the green lion. Once I opened the door, the sounds of machines and papers flying echoed in the large hanger; I saw Pidge with huge dark circles under her eyes as she worked away at finding her brother. 

“Piiidge!” I whined, walking behind her and draping my arms over her shoulders. “I’m bored, pay attention to me please,” 

“(Y/n), I have to find Mike. Just let me work, okay?” I pouted, squeezing her shoulders tightly. Noticing my plan was failing, I let her go and started to head back to the doors; the green lion gave off a strange noise, almost like whining as I reached the door. 

‘Don’t want me to leave, Green?’ I thought, feeling as though she answered with another whining sound. A giant smile spread across my face as an idea came to mind, I ran back behind Pidge and spun her chair around to face me and placed my hands on either armrest so she couldn’t escape. 

“I just spoke with someone who is very worried about you and said you need a break so, I, being the best girlfriend, am going to drag you away from this work and help you relax!” I declared, smiling mischievously at her; Pidge sunk in her chair, her glasses slipping a little with sweat on her face. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along to our bedroom, passing the rest of the team as we sped through the castle. 

“What’s going on?” asked Keith, leaving the training room all sweaty to stand with everyone else as we disappeared down a hallway. 

“I think Pidge is going to get some sleep,” chuckled Lance, patting himself on the back as if he had any hand in this endeavour. Once we made it inside the bedroom, I pushed Pidge into the small on suite bathroom, threw some PJs at her, and closed the door with my smile intact. 

“Get dressed!” 

“(Y/n), what are you planning to do?” 

“Nothing, just hurry!” I heard her sigh before shuffling began on the other side of the door. With a squeal of joy, I plopped myself onto the bed as I waited for my cute brave Pidge to leave the bathroom. A few minutes past and she stood in her green fuzzy pants and pastel green tank top with a little blush on her cheeks; I grabbed her hand and led her to the fuzzy blanket, pulling it over us once we were both lying down. I wrapped my arms around her waist, urging her to do the same, which she did, and snuggled up close to her. 

“Is this all you need me for?” she asked, starting to drift off. 

“Maybe or maybe because Green wanted me too.” I winked at her with my tongue out in a teasing way before I kissed her nose, Pidge returned it with one to my own. I snuggled her to my chest and turned the lights off, drifting to sleep in utter peace.


	42. Corazon x M!Reader x Law ~ Text Message Mishap

(Y/N) POV 

I hummed along to the music I had blasting into my headphones as I sat cross-legged on the large red sofa with my laptop on my lap and a hot cup of Jasmine tea on the coffee table in front of me. I typed madly as the due date on some important files was just a few hours away and if I didn’t get them in on time, Doffy would kill me. I work for his mafia family along with the Heart Family and the Straw-hat family; Law begged me to join his group as I have certain skills his family needs and Luffy is Law’s boyfriend so I couldn’t say no, plus he’s adorable! 

“HOLY FUCK!!” A loud crash came from the kitchen; I jumped up, ripped out my headphones, and rushed over to see my husband on his ass with flour all over him, his smile widened once he saw me in the doorway. Sighing, I helped him up and cleaned the kitchen while he went to the bedroom to get himself cleaned off. 

“What was this all about, Corazon?” I asked, feeling his arms wrap around my waist and his head on my shoulder. I looked outside the kitchen window to watch as the neighbourhood kids walked home from school, a familiar sensation warmed my heart as their smiles shined. 

“I was hungry,” he mumbled, nuzzling my neck. Giggling, I turned around in his arms and kissed his chapped lips, lacing my fingers through his golden hair. He began to walk forward, backing us up to the counter; grabbing my hips, Corazon lifted me up and placed me on the now clean counter to continue our heated make-out session at his height as I was quite shorter than him. Before we could make our kitchen into a scene from an R rated movie, a large group of cars parked themselves in the driveway. 

“Rosi~ Law’s home and he brought friends,” I whispered, jerking my head to the window. Nodding, he helped me down from the counter and began to make his way up the stairs to his office; I grabbed his hand before he could take another step. 

“I’ll be upstairs, Law thinks I embarrass him when he brings friends over.” Sighing, I reached up and kissed his cheek before letting him go. I swayed through the house to my laptop, sitting on the couch to continue working as Luffy burst through the front door. 

“Sorry to intrude!” he shouted, leaving his shoes by the door to then tackle me with open arms. I hugged him back as I watched the rest of his “crew” walk through the door, Bepo waddled through the door behind Usopp and Sachi, Law being the last of them all. After everyone had settled in, Law stood behind the couch to wrap his arms around my shoulders, his breath smelling slightly of nicotine. 

“Where’s Cora-san?” 

“Oh? I thought he embarrassed you in front of your friends?” The word that next left his lips frightened me, sending chills down to my core. 

“Doflamingo.” I pointed upstairs, he kissed my cheek before going to find my husband. I quickly sent my work off to Monet; shutting my laptop down, I looked at everyone to see they all had concerned looks on their faces as they looked after Law. 

“Does anyone know why Law said his name?” I inquired, receiving heads shaking no except for Bepo, he seemed on edge. 

“Bepo? Do you know anything?” He shut his eyes, trying to keep his words in but failed miserably as he burst seconds later. 

“I didn’t mean to look over his shoulder but when Captain looked really mad, I just had to know why. Doflamingo had sent him a list of slaves ready to be shipped to those who paid for them before texting him Wrong Number.” I never told anyone but pain shot through the scars on my wrists as the word slave sent a cold sweat down my back. 

That’s how I first met Rosinante, as he was known back when we first met; Doflamingo had bought me from a horrid slave trader to give to Rosi as a helping hand but Rosi felt bad for me and soon we became lovers, which Doffy was okay with somehow. Law was still little back then and looked up to me as almost a mother figure while Rosi had been like a father so when we moved out, we decided to take Law away from the Donquixote Family to give him a little happiness and a childhood too. 

“Room” Law suddenly appeared on the couch behind Luffy, wrapping his arms around him and silently crying into his shoulder. I left the couch to go get drinks for everyone, I could hear them all talking and laughing to make sure Law was okay. 

“I know he’s my older brother and I respect his work but this has gone too far!” shouted Corazon as he walked into the kitchen, a cigarette hanging in his mouth. He angrily began to flick the black steel lighter I got for his birthday; before he could light himself on fire, I snatched it from his hand and lite the smoke for him, picking up the drink tray a few minutes later for the people in the living room. 

“You should talk to him then, Rosinante. He will listen to you, whether he’ll admit it or not,” I said, placing the tray on the coffee table with Rosi in tow. He smoked with rage in his eyes, his once shining eyes were now dark with hate. 

“He has never listened!” 

“You’d be surprised, love. I can contact Monet and ask to set up a meeting with him if you’d like.” Luffy’s eyes grew wide as he stood up with an idea rushing around in his head. 

“You can do that?!” I nodded, “good, I’m gonna kick his ass!” Everyone agreed with Luffy but Law’s said otherwise. 

“Even if we spoke to him, he wouldn’t stop his work. The person he was supposed to send that message to was Kaido.” 

“One of the biggest mafia leaders, that Kaido?” questioned Robin, Law nodded before pulling Luffy back onto the couch to hug some more. My heart almost broke as I saw how much pain that one text message caused him. Grabbing Rosi’s hand, I pulled him to the kitchen to speak with him on the matter more in depth. 

“I have to go in tomorrow so, I’ll see what I can do, alright?” 

“No, I’ll come with you and back you up just in case Doffy does something he’ll regret later.” 

~~~Time Skip~~~ 

I had made everyone dinner before they all had to leave for home. Luffy was the last to leave, he had to wait for Ace and Sabo to pick him up; he sat on the couch with Law as I sat with Rosi on one of the many comfy chairs we had in the room. 

“(Y/n), do you think I could go see Mingo?” I looked back at Luffy in surprise, nodding slightly after I thought about it for a while. He smiled brightly as a knock on the door tore me away from Rosi’s warmth; Sabo smiled at me once I opened the door as Ace sat behind the wheel, waving at me with his signature smile which I returned. 

“Thank you for having him, sorry if he was a handful like always,” sighed Sabo as he noticed Luffy smiling mischievously behind me. 

“It’s fine, Sabo. Just watch over him tomorrow, okay?” He nodded before ushering him into the car and driving off home; I closed the door and watched as Law gave Rosi a huge hug. 

“Bedtime there, kiddo?” I asked; Law nodded with droopy eyes. I walked over and kissed him on the cheek, leading him to his room to get ready to sleep. As he did, Rosi seemed distant as he walked into our shared room with a glazed over look on his face. I made my way in front of him, caressing his face with a soft smile on my face; he pecked my lips before heading to the bathroom to get himself ready for bed as well. All I had to do was get dressed into one of Rosinante’s old oversized t-shirts; Law waddled in and nuzzled his head into my shoulder, saying goodnight before closing his bedroom door. 

“(Y/n), I hope you know what you’re doing,” Rosi mumbled as he left the on-suite bathroom. I shrugged, hopping under the covers and snuggling up to Rosi’s chest once he joined me. 

“Love you, Corazon.” 

“Hmm, love you too, (y/n).”

(Y/N) POV 

The sun shone through the blinds as my phone’s alarm blared loudly; an arm around my waist tightened. I opened my eyes slowly as the blasting noise continued; a door down the hall opened aggressively as loud thuds approached our room. Law burst in, grabbed my phone, and turned off the alarm. 

“Morning, kiddo,” I smiled, grabbing his hand softly. 

“You need a job in the afternoon,” he grumbled, squeezing my hand. I giggled at his hate for my early job; the arm around my waist reached out and dragged down Law on to the bed, snuggling him. 

“CORA-SAN!” shouted Law as he was being squished in between us as if he was a little kid again. Rosi hummed as he hugged the other male, I smiled brightly as I saw my family like this before joining the hug. We stayed there for a good five minutes before my second alarm went off, I shimmied my way out from under the covers to get breakfast started. As I cooked the omelets, loud footsteps came from the bedrooms above me as the other two finally got out of bed to get ready. The stove’s clock read 6:15 so I had an hour and a half before I had to leave and get the other two out of the house. 

“That smells really good, (y/n)-ya.” Law opened the fridge, getting the water jug and a cup from the dish rack right next to it. He kissed my cheek before heading to the table to wait for food, suddenly my motherly senses began to tingle as I looked at my scary mafia leader. 

“You’re wearing that today?” I sassed, pointing with my spatula. He looked back at me with a blank stared and shrugged, I walked over and began to play with his hair and sweater. 

“Stop,” he grumbled. 

“You have on a sweater that has seen better days, your hair is trying to go to space, those sweatpants have holes in them, and you have-” Law stood abruptly, heading to his room to change. I laughed triumphantly as I headed back to the kitchen, Corazon stood in the kitchen, leaning over the pan. 

“It looks great, babe,” he said as I flipped the omelet to a plate and started another one. He hugged me from behind, watching as I cooked and hummed a little tune to pass the time. Law walked down the stairs once again in better clothing; a pair of black suit pants with a cream long sleeved shirt over a white dress shirt. 

“You brushed your hair!” I teased, finishing up the second omelet. Law groaned at my taunts while Rosi laughed before sitting down with the first two omelet plates for them. They both checked their phones as they ate, chuckling at times; it made me happy to see them smile after everything that has happened. I sat down with my own plate, opening my laptop that had been placed on the table last night to check if I had any emails that needed to be dealt with now. One email had a certain sender’s name dealing with my last assignment; Monet talked on how amazing my work was but something seemed off. 

“Love, I got an email from Monet. She said Doffy...wants to talk to me when I get to work,” I said, cautiously rereading it over to see if I read it right. Law jumped from his seat and came around to look at my screen, Rosi leaned over to also see what Monet had to say. 

“Shit, do you think it’s about the text?” worried Law, gripping my shoulders. Rosi left his seat, taking the plates away with him as he cursed under his breath. 

“I don’t think it’s that, Law. Don’t worry, okay?” Law nodded, letting me go so we could all get ready for the day. I dressed up in a white sweater with black ends and dark blue dress pants, I took my (h/l) (h/c) hair and made it look nice before leaving our on-suite bathroom to see Rosi in his heart shirt, black pants, and a black toque. 

“Well, don’t you look handsome,” I teased, wrapping my arms around his neck. He chuckled, kissing my lips softly as he swayed side to side to ease his worry. 

“As do you,” he replied, taking my hand and looking at me with a soft smile. I kissed his cheek and headed downstairs to see Luffy walking up the driveway to the front door, Law sat rereading my email after getting his stuff ready. 

“Law! Ready to go?!” shouted Luffy, bursting through the door to drape himself over his boyfriend with love. I smiled before walking over to the table to get my laptop, Luffy smiled and gave me a hug as well, bouncing happily. 

“He should be ready, why are you so happy?” I asked, watching him shake with energy. He looked up at me from my stomach with wide eyes before answering. 

“I’m gonna kick Mingo’s ass!” he said proudly, backing away once he noticed the slight fear in my (e/c) eyes. “That’s why I’m here this early, to go with you and talk with him.” 

“That’s not a good idea, Straw-hat,” growled Rosi, still annoyed with his brother’s ways. Luffy pouted, hugging Law once again in protest; with a sigh, I patted Luffy’s hat before saying he could come with me but promise not to make any trouble while we were there. He agreed and when the time came, we all left in my Impala. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Good morning, (y/n),” spoke Monet as we all walked into the large building, Dressrosa Plaza, to sign in. I smiled before taking my punch card and checking in, finding the guest book to log the other three behind me. 

“Do you know why Doffy wants to see me?” I asked, trying to not stutter and give us away. 

“Not sure, he’s in his office though. See you at lunch,” she hummed, waving to us as we left for the elevator. I pressed the up arrow, waiting for the door to open with a slight sway to my body; Rosi held my hand, squeezing it for comfort. The door opened and we all pushed inside, I pressed 20 and we began to ascend with nervous small chit chat. 

“We’ll be fine,” mumbled Rosi under his breath, he still held my hand anxiously. I looked up at him with a small smile, kissing the back of his hand to reassure him that what he whispered was true. He hummed as we continued upward; a growling sound suddenly started up, I looked back at Luffy to see him smile sheepishly. 

“I had a small breakfast, I’m still hungry.” Law sighed as he rooted through his bag to pull out a chocolate bar for his boyfriend. Luffy thanked him with a face full of food, kissing his cheek to dirty Law’s face a bit; I reached into my pant pocket and pulled out a napkin, going over to wipe off his face without thinking. 

“(y/n)-ya, I’m not a child anymore.” 

“So?” Law grumbled at my antics, letting me wipe the chocolate off before the elevator stopped on our floor. We stepped out and headed to the door at the end of the long hallway with Doffy’s name on it. Before the very pink door, there were comfy leather chairs for those to sit and wait by. I motioned for the others to sit just as the office door opened and out stepped Sugar with her usual bowl of grapes. 

“Morning, (y/n)!” chirped Sugar, smiling at me. “Here to see Doffy?” she asked, hugging my waist and looking up at me. 

“Mhmm, he asked to talk to me this morning when I got here.” I smiled down at her, she only showed this side of her to me as I’m a very trustable person for many people. Hugging me tighter, she looked at the chairs to see some familiar and unfamiliar faces in the building. 

“Well, he’s talking to the elite officers so, you’ll have to wait. Why are they here?” she whispered, returning to her normal demeanour as she asked. 

“They’re here because they want to be, is that alright?” I inquired, Sugar nodded. She hugged me once again before leaving for the elevator; the door opened once again to reveal Diamante and Trebol. They greeted us with nods before heading to the elevator themselves; I walked into the office to see Vergo still talking with the pink bird himself. 

“Good morning, (y/n),” greeted Vergo with an egg stuck to his face. Holding back laughter, I kindly pointed it out to him. 

“You have an... egg on your face today, Vergo,” I chuckled, letting my amusement slip through. Vergo hummed as he ate the egg, hugging me as he went by and closed the door behind him; I looked at Doffy, watching as he motioned for me to sit down in the chair in front of his desk, which I rested upon. 

“Firstly, I wanted to say thank you for another lovely report. It’s nice to have a very... how should I put it... organized person such as yourself,” Doffy left his chair to walk around his desk and sit on it in front of me with a malicious smile playing on his lips. “The main reason I asked you here because of the people outside of my office, you may let them in.” Nodding, I left the chair and opened the door, motioning for them to hurry inside. 

“Morning, brother,” Doffy hummed as Rosinante walked in behind Law and Luffy; I sat back down in the chair, waiting for the others to get comfy and Doffy to start speaking again. 

“After I sent Law that text, I had a feeling it would come to this,” Doffy began, “That was supposed to be for Kaido but after all this, I don’t think he’ll want them now,” he growled slightly, staring at Luffy as he balled his fists. 

“I’m gonna kick your ass, Mingo.” 

“Luffy, it’s no-” I started to reason with Luffy but it was too late; he leapt at Doffy, grabbing him by his shirt collar, and stared at him dead in the eyes. 

“You had promised (y/n) that you would stop slave trading, you lied!” yelled Luffy. 

“That’s business,” grinned Doffy, Luffy punched him, knocking his glasses off. I left the chair, pulling Luffy away from my boss quickly before retrieving Doffy’s glasses and handing them to him. 

“You may return home for the day, (y/n).” I nodded, helping Doffy up and pulling the others out and through the building. I said nothing the entire time, dropping Law and Luffy off where they had to be before heading home.


	43. Gaster x M!Reader ~ Overworked

(Y/N) POV 

The house was quiet at this time of day, I had just put Sans and Papyrus to bed like every night; I currently sat at the kitchen table as I waited for the water to boil for my tea. I flipped through the book that I had brought with me, the words dancing about the pages with images crossing my vision. A high-pitched whistle brought me back to the real world as the kettle began to bubble up, I left my seat and picked the kettle off the burner. 

“Now, Chamomile or Jasmine Tea?” I asked myself, looking through the tea cupboard before picking out a Chamomile teabag. I grabbed my mug and poured the water, humming quietly as I unravelled the teabag with grace; shuffling noises back from behind me as the front door shut almost inaudibly. I reached for the sugar as a hand placed itself on my shoulder and a shadow appeared behind me, I had a strong guess as to who it was. 

“Hello love, would you- GASTER!” The full weight of his body collided with mine causing the hot water to spill on the counter slightly. He draped one arm over my shoulder while his other wrapped itself around my tiny waist; his grumbling made him seem childish as his forehead pressed itself to my shoulder blade. 

“Seems someone has pulled another all-nighter this week. Such endurance!” I mocked, making my tea in the process. 

“So close...” he mumbled, swaying slightly from his lack of sleep. 

“To what? Another mental breakdown?” He pity laughed at my joke before squeezing me tighter, his skull kissing my neck lightly. I leaned back, holding the warm cup of tea up close to my chest with a small smile on my face. 

“Unsolicited affection, not really your thing. Or do you really want me that badly?” I teased, Gaster said nothing. “You’re so romantic,” I flatly stated. We stood in silence, enjoying each other’s company from what I could tell; I sharply inhaled with a sigh of exhaustion to match his own. 

“Ha-ha, you’re such a dingus. You should stop doing this to yourself, dear.” I gave Gaster my tea as I spoke with a hum in my voice. 

“Thank you,” he said into the cup, sipping calmly. I handed him the cup, moving to the table to pick up my book and head upstairs. 

“The boys are in bed already, come join me once you’ve finished down here.” I kissed his cheek before heading up the stairs to our shared bedroom, I got dress into a pair of pyjamas with ease before wrapping myself up in the covers with a sigh of content. I lied in the bed, listening to the natural sounds of the house along with Gaster’s movements through the house. 

“Well, don’t you look cozy,” he hummed, turning on the light so he could get dressed. “Mind if I join?” 

“Sure, why not!” I said, making room for him as he turned the lights off, “stop overworking,” I ordered, snuggling up to his just. I received a low hum before his soft snore rung in my ears as I too drifted to sleep; the next thing I knew, I had woken up to my husband and two little children in the bed with us, snoring happily.


	44. Nico Robin x F!Reader ~ Sick Cuddles

(Y/N) POV 

I found myself in the girl’s cabin with the entire crew surrounding my bed as Chopper checked my temperature. It seems I have caught a sickness of the “I-can’t-leave-the-bed" kind, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper might be the ones to blame. We had just left a winter island, they had begged me to play in the snow with them, which I did, but ended up staying out there for hours with a very little amount of warm clothes. As I looked around the room, I noticed how Robin stood at the back with red cheeks and an impatient gleam in her eyes while Nami demanded that the boys apologize. 

“It’s alright, guys. With the amazing doctor we have, I’m sure I’ll be better in no time!” 

“Complimenting me won’t make me happy, idiot!” sung Chopper, dancing happily. I smiled, listening to Nami speak of the plan while I’m sick; I couldn’t help but watch Robin the whole time, her silence was natural but there was an underlining sensation that I couldn’t figure out. 

“Alright! Let (y/n)-ya get some rest,” Law’s voice spoke, catching us all off guard as he just appeared. Agreeing with him, most of the crew left the girl’s cabin but Robin. 

“Something I can help you with, Robin?” I asked, attempting to sit up in bed to only get dizzy and lie back down. Robin’s once red face had gone back to her natural colour as she relaxed a bit with just the two of us in the room. I giggled at this new-found information about my girlfriend as she sat on the bed next to me; her smile was warm and loving, I looked up at her with a giant smile of my own. 

“What are you plotting?” she inquired, leaning down closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her neck, humming at the ideas that started to arrive. 

“Nothing, love. Aren't you worried you’ll catch what I have?” I tried to look innocent as I spoke, my charms working double time as I noticed my cuteness wasn’t working. 

“As you said, we have Doctor Chopper to take care of us and snuggling with you alone in bed for days doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” she laughed, kissing my forehead before using her powers to move next to me. She pulled the covers over us as I moved to snuggle up closer to her; I rested my head on her chest as she ran her fingers through my (h/c) hair. 

“Promise you won’t leave?” I whispered; Robin hummed in thought. I lifted my head, pouting at the long pause she gave me. 

“Of course, I won’t, go to sleep.” I pecked her cheek before drifting off to sleep, her warm embrace comforting me immensely.


	45. John Watson (BBC) x Ghost!Reader ~ Blame

(Y/N) POV 

John sat in his usual chair, his head in hands as tears stained his cheeks with his voice stuck in his throat. I stood next to him with my own tears streaming from my eyes, I couldn’t do anything to comfort him; I looked down at my hands, I saw the floor through them. 

“John, they aren’t coming back, your tears don’t help my work either.” Sherlock sat in the kitchen, his science stuff stern about the table and counters. John stood abruptly, his fists clenched at his sides as he walked to his room without another word. I wiped my eyes before following after him, sitting on my desk chair by the window he had gotten for my birthday a few years ago. 

“I’m sorry, (y/n).” My eyes widened, John couldn’t see me but he still looked at the chair as if he could. “If I had been there and not with Sherlock then maybe-” He couldn’t finish his words as they got stuck in his throat and were replaced with sobs. My own words seemed lost as I couldn’t speak, I left the chair and sat next to him on the bed; John shivered a bit as I sat, his eyes not once leaving my chair. 

“Don’t blame yourself please, John. You’ll suffer twice if you do and you may never forgive yourself or let me go. Don’t be mad at Sherlock either, no one is to blame but me. I didn’t listen to anyone’s warnings, please-” Sherlock burst through the door, his face expressionless but I saw redness in his eyes, he had been crying too. Mrs. Hudson stood behind him holding his coat, John nodded before standing up to go with Sherlock on another case. 

“John!” Without thinking, I reached out to grab his sweater sleeve, watching as my hand slipped through the sleeve. What came next scared me, tears rippled down my cheeks as a smile spread across my face happily. Maybe being stuck on this plane for all eternity wasn’t going to be so bad! 

“Don’t worry (y/n), I’ll be safe and I’ll come back.”


	46. Hank Anderson x F!Reader ~ Beer and Bullets

(Y/N) POV 

I walked through the front door to be greeted by Sumo jumping happily. I put my stuff in the bedroom before bending down to pet the happy pup. 

“Hey boy! Where's dad, huh?” I asked, a little miffed that Hank hadn’t come to greet me as well. With a small puff, Sumo leads me to the kitchen to find Hank slumped over the table, beer bottles stern everywhere. 

“Not what I was expecting,” I mumbled, walking over to him slowly. The sunset peered through the kitchen window, reflecting off of something small and metal; I walked around to Hank’s left side to see bullets sitting on the table. Hank had done this before but after the whole android thing, he promised me that these “roulette” games would end. 

“Why Hank?” I whispered, cleaning up the bottles and putting his weapon away. As I placed his gun in the closet, a loud crash came from the kitchen, Sumo barking loudly. I ran to the kitchen to see Hank in the floor with Sumo licking his face as he slept on the floor, smelling of booze and gunpowder. 

“You need help, love. Hold on,” I sighed as I began to dial up someone to help me take care of the drunk lieutenant. With my cell ringing, a sat in the opposite chair that used to have Hank in it; a familiar voice answered the phone, I giggled as I watched Sumo snuggle with Hank. 

“Hello, (y/n). What do you need?” 

“Hello, Connor. Hank is drunk and too heavy for me, when will you be home?” I asked him, checking the oven clock. The sound of cars drove by on the other end of the phone as Connor hummed before answering. 

“I should be home in a few minutes, make sure he doesn’t throw up on himself again.” 

“Hehe, will do.” I hung up and went back to watching the cuteness that sat by my feet. Twenty minutes went by before I heard the car pull up in the driveway and Connor walked through the door with a shake of his head and a sigh. 

“You take Sumo, I got Hank,” he said, walking over to Hank’s head. With a nod, I got off my ass and lead the big puppy to the living room while Connor seemed to easily take Hank to the bathroom. 

“Fucking...LET Go...Sumo, Attack...Hi, beautiful,” Hank grumbled as he walked by me and Sumo, Connor stubbled about with Hank’s drunkenness as they made their way to the tub. I watched as Connor placed him into the tub and showering the complaining police officer with cold water. 

“AHH! FUCK! TURN IT OFF!!” Hank screamed, thrashing around as I laughed at my husband. Connor smirked as he turned the tap off, I grabbed a towel from the cupboard and tossed it at Hank with a huge grin. He grumbled as he left for the bedroom to change from his soaking clothes; I helped Connor clean the bathroom before we headed to the couch to take the weight off of our feet, Sumo rested his head on Connor’s lap. 

“I hate you,” grumbled Hank as he hugged my shoulders from behind. I hummed, kissing his cheek and pulling his hand to move him around the couch and snuggle with me. He obliged, falling asleep a few minutes later; Connor happily played with Sumo on the floor by my feet, I ruffled his hair before drifting off to sleep myself.


	47. Coran x M!Reader ~ Day off

(Y/N) POV 

Team Voltron had just docked at an intergalactic mall for a little break from all the fame and fighting, which they had needed from the beginning. I wasn’t a paladin nor an Altean but I was still a part of the team; having a degree in medical helped as I was the team’s doctor. I left the castle with my bag slung across my body with a few coins to by some new medical supplies and anything else I found to my liking. 

“Okay, we’ll be back here in 3 Varga!” chirped Pidge, excited to see what they had in the electronic shops. Hunk was drooling at the smell of food; Lance had left to talk to a few women as usual. 

“I need you to come with me, Keith,” Shiro said, waving goodbye to me as he pulled Keith with him. I smiled, happy to see the team relax and go do what they enjoyed; Coran stood next to me, rocking on my heels while whistling a tune with a pink tint to his cheeks. 

“You alright, Coran?” I asked, checking the mall’s map we stood by. 

“I just-just decided to go help you shop!” he announced, standing with his hands on his hips proudly. I giggled and pulled him along, checking out the shops filled with herbs and strange alien devices that claim to help to heal. We shortly arrived at a shady shop, it’s owner had an eye patch with strange markings all over his light green skin. He walked on spider-like legs that clicked on the tile floor; Coran smirked under his mustache, knowing what we had walked into. 

“Good evening fellow traveller! We would like to buy...that!” Coran pointed up at a leather-bound book with strange characters on the cover, my eyes sparkled as I nodded with curiosity. The man at the counter leaned on the top, smirking with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“400.” 

“300!” haggled Coran, leaning forward on the counter with the man. I watched him work his magic with the man, getting down to the cheapest he would go; we left the shop with a bag carrying the book, my cheeks glowing as I smiled. 

“Thank you, Coran!” I squeaked, kissing his cheek out of the spur of the moment. I realized what I had done and looked up at Coran, his own cheeks were bright red too; his mustache curved as he smiled and kissed my lips happily. 

“Anytime, love!” We held hands and met up with everyone else after 3 Vargas had gone by. The others cheered, congratulating us as we walked back to the ship and telling Allura. 

“That’s wonderful, Coran!” she smiled, she hugged us both and waited for everyone to get settled before we left the docks. Later that day, Coran and I sat on the couch in each other’s arms, falling asleep after a while.


	48. Bruce Wayne x Reader ~ Parties to Batman

(Y/N) POV 

The music blasted through the large room as Bruce Wayne held another party for some reason; Alfred walked about with his tray, serving the guests with ease. I happened to be Mr. Wayne’s partner, meaning everyone at this party wanted to talk to me about his at home life and other private things Bruce didn’t need others to know. As I was pushed into a corner in utter discomfort, Alfred walked towards the group and called out my name. 

“(Y/n)! Ah, there you are! I am in need of your attendance, please follow me,” he spoke calmly, bowing slightly to let me go by. We walked off to the kitchen to give me some time to breathe, my social anxiety making my breathing shaky. I brushed off my (suit/dress) before sitting on a chair by the table; Alfred began to fill up more glasses with Champaign, I took a couple of deep breaths before leaving the chair. 

“Thank you, Alfred. You really saved me from them, anything I can help you with?” I suggested, hoping to return the favour. Alfred thought from a moment before placing the tray on the counter before hugging me and leaving the kitchen with the glasses. Chuckling to myself, I was about to push the door open when Dick walked in with a worried look. 

“Something wrong?” I asked. 

“I finally found you! A few of the guests said you had disappeared and Bruce asked me to get you. Everything alright?” 

“Yeah, just had to breathe a bit.” Dick nodded, walking back out with his hand around my wrist. He dragged me through the crowd to a small group of people including Bruce, Jason, and Tim; with a bright smile, Tim gave me a hug before leaving with Dick. Jason raised his hand in a fist, letting my fist pump him before leaving this group of very rich people. Bruce excused himself and grabbed my hand, pulling me through a large set of doors into a disserted hallway. 

“I have to go with the boys right now, we got a call from Gordon. I need you to end the party, okay?” He wrapped his arms around my waist, looking into my eyes with a hopeful shine to them. I slowly nodded, watching him grin and kiss my cheek, leaving me standing in the hallway by myself to gather my thoughts. I pushed through the doors and made my way to a small stage that stood at the far end of the room. Alfred was on the way there, I stopped next to him to explain what had happened with the secret superheroes that were supposed to be here. 

“Alright, if you need me to take over for you, just let me know.” I thanked him and stepped on to the stage, signalling for everyone’s attention. 

“Everyone, please! I’m sorry to inform you but the party will have to be cut short as something has come up. Please gather your things and leave through the front doors you came through.” 

“What happened?!” shouted one of the rich patrons. My hands became sweaty as I thought up some reason to end the party. 

“Master Wayne has some urgent business that turned up out of the blue and needs his attention.” Alfred had once again saved my ass, I nodded and watched as the room became less and less crowded. The music stopped and the party had ended with only myself and Alfred left; we cleaned up and locked up the party hall before taking the car home. 

“Ugh!” I groaned as I got into the shower and relaxed in the hot water. I got dressed into a pair of warm fuzzy pyjamas and sat on the bed I shared with Bruce, picking up my copy of Howl’s Moving Castle by Diana Wynne Jones. Hours had gone by and Gotham sat sleeping soundly as the night played on; it was 3 by the time I heard shuffling on the other side of the bedroom door. 

“I’m fine, Alfred. You may leave.” Bruce’s voice was raspy and in pain on the other side; I opened the door and saw Batman dishevelled and hurt with a large gash on his arm. 

“Sit,” I stated, pointing to the chair by the window at the far corner of the bedroom. Groaning, he sat in the chair and helped me remove his super suit to start patching up the wounds he had received. 

“What was it this time?” I asked, stitching up the gash. 

“It was a dog,” he mumbled. 

“What?” 

“It was a big dog,” he argued, I hummed as I snipped the thread. I wrapped a bandage around it and started on the other wounds. His eyes began to close as we sat in silence, his breathing would quicken when I found the more painful cuts. I let him get dressed, crawling back into bed and waited for him to join me. He snuggled up under the covers, laying on his back so I could rest my head on his chest. 

“Where are the boys? Did they get bruised as badly as you?” I teased, poking his nose. 

“They’re fine, you’ll see them tomorrow. We have to go over what happened tonight,” he yawned, slowly falling asleep. “Love you, (y/n).” 

“Love you too, Bruce.” My eyes felt heavy as I let sleep take over.


	49. Dipper Pines x F!Reader ~ Fallen for you

(Y/N) POV 

I had taken a job over the summer in the Mystery Shack after the four-year anniversary of Weirdmageddon. I had left Gravity Falls a few months before the accident and never got to meet the Pines Twins. Soos had given the Shack back to Stanely and Stan let me work here with Wendy as the twins weren’t around and Stanford was too busy in the basement. I was stocking shelves in the early hours of the morning before the shop opened, Wendy sat in the chair that rested behind the cashier counter with a comic book in her hand with bubblegum bubbles popping every so often. 

“You gonna help me at all?” I sassed her, raising my eyebrow at her laziness. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to read, letting me stock things on rickety shelves while standing on a very unsteady ladder. The back door opened loudly, slamming shut so hard, I began to lose my balance on the already shaky step ladder. 

“Look out!” someone screamed as I began to fall. I shut my eyes and waited for the impact but it never came as muscled and tattooed arms caught my small frame easily. I looked up to see a boy about my age with brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes, his hat wore a blue pine tree. We blushed at each other before he put me down and stood there shyly. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, checking me over for any bumps or bruises. I nodded and looked down at his arms that were covered in oddly familiar tattoos with one being the Bill Cypher wheel. 

“Are you Dipper Pines?” I asked, looking him over and defiantly liked what I saw. A girl that looked very much like Dipper came bouncing over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Yep! I’m Mabel Pines! You must be the new employee Grunkle Stan told us about, (y/n) right?” I nodded, smiling as Mabel gave me a hug before going over to Wendy and Soos to say hello after so many years of not seeing them. Dipper and I stood in front of each other in silence, blushing madly at the sight of one another. 

“Here’s my number if you ever want to, you know, hang out?” Dipper handed me a piece of paper with his digits on them, I smiled brightly to hide the ever-growing blush. 

“I’d like that.” 

It seems I have fallen for Dipper Pines.


	50. Gangsta x Child!Reader ~ Twilights

(Y/N) POV 

I sat in an alleyway in the Ergastulum’s 8th district in front of the Benriya’s office, my teddy bear pressed tightly against my chest as I looked up at the window as the rain bulleted down. I pulled my knees up to my chest as shivers ran down my spine; my mother didn’t want me, my father tried to kill me so I ran away from home and ended up in the 8th district. I was a Twilight; my skills weren’t that great but I was only 5 so I couldn’t be labelled as dangerous but called a freak and was unwanted. My family had been “pure” until my birth, they started to accuse each other of using Celebrer and began fighting after they had a couple of men arrive at our door to register me as a Tagged. 

“What do you mean I was playing it up?” shouted a man in frustration, I jumped a bit at the loud voice and hid behind the wall where the stairs rested. I peeked around the corner carefully and saw a one-eyed man and a really pretty lady walk up to the Benriya building and enter through the door. Sighing, I went back to where I was originally and continued to look up at their window. Hours went by and the rain never stopped, I sat shivering while I watched the window; a serious, clean-shaven face appeared in the window causing my heart to skip a beat, I rushed up the stairs a bit so I was out of his line of sight. 

“But I want to stop him from doing this to himself!” a girl whined, I slowly crept down the stairs and saw a girl walking with a man in glasses and a cigarette in his mouth. They argued back and forth as they went to the same building as the other two people; the man in the window had left as the door opened. The day became uneventful after that, my eyes became heavy as I snuggled up to the wall on the last step with my teddy bear in my arms. The sound of heavy footsteps jolted me awake, I went back to the back of the stairs as the footsteps walked to the alleyway. 

“U-are-yu?” asked the man who was in the window before, his words broken and hardly understandable. My eyes widened as I saw the same tags around his neck that I had, he was like me. Slowly, he walked up the stairs, reaching towards me with a strange look in his eyes; my heart raced as thoughts of my father crossed my mind, I wanted to scream but my voice was gone. The one-eyed man walked up behind the scary man walking towards me and placed his hand on his shoulder; the scary man looked behind him and stared at the one-eyed guy’s lips closely. 

“Let me handle this,” he said, receiving a nod as the scary man backed away and left the alleyway, leaving me alone with the much friendlier man. “Do you have a name?” 

“(Y/n),” I quietly answered, feeling as though I could trust him. His face curved into a kind smile as he held out his hand to me, which I held on too. We walked into the Benriya apartment to meet all the other people who I had seen walk in here earlier. The two females rushed over to me, checking me over for any wounds and treating me like a mother and sister figure should; tears were about to fall from my (e/c) eyes but I held them back as the girl rushed over to the man in glasses to ask for his medical stuff. 

“Everyone, meet (y/n)!” They all said hello and introduced themselves. The man in glasses is Doctor Theo with his assistant Nina, the girl who helped patch up the cuts I had on my body; the one-eyed man was called Worrick who said the pretty lady was his secretary named Alex. Before Worrick could tell me the name of the scary man, said man stepped towards the couch I currently sat on as Alex held me on her lap and Nina bandaged a cut on my left knee. He crouched to my level and started to sign his name: N-I-C-O-L-A-S. 

“Nic is deaf, he can read lips but signing as you speak helps him understand a bit better. Do you know how to sign?” asked the doctor, Worrick sat on the couch across from me with a curious look. 

“Hello, Nicolas. I’m (y/n),” I signed, earning a slight smile from the man in front of me. The others applauded at my knowledge, my heart fluttered at the praise as my cheeks flushed red. Nicolas left me and sat next to Worrick on the couch, they began to ask me questions. 

“Why are you out here? Don't you have a family that misses you?” asked Alex, hugging me from behind. My hair covered my eyes as the memories came back, the pain and hatred surged through me. 

“My...parents hate me and wanted to...get rid of me so I ran before they could kill me.” I stared at the floor and waited for them to speak as the tears tried to escape once again. Alex began to move her hand and touched the warm chain that hung from my neck; I moved my (h/c) hair aside for her to unclip my tag and place it on the table for everyone to see. Nicolas’s eyes widened as he read over my dog tag: 

(Y/N) Volino 

Birth: ****/**/** 

Blood Type: O 

West End 

S/2 

They stared at my rank, confused as to why my rank was an S. I leapt down from Alex’s lap and grabbed my tag, snapping it back on my neck before heading for the door. Nina grabbed my hand and looked confused just like everyone else as to why I was leaving. 

“I thought you didn’t want me here,” I whispered, Worrick left his spot on the couch and picked me up gently, walking back to the couches to sit next to Alex with me on his knee. 

“We not hate Twilights, princess. Nic is one too.” I looked over to the expressionless man on the couch across from me. He reached down his t-shirt and pulled out his own set of dog tags: A/0. 

"You’re welcome to live with us, (y/n),” Alex smiled, holding my hand as she spoke. I smiled too, happy to finally have a home. Nina and Doctor Theo left after a while so, Alex began to make dinner while Worrick spoke with Nic as they sat on the couch across from me, my teddy bear was seated on my lap. Alex had given me a book to read while the food was being made but I couldn’t help but watch Worrick and Nicolas sign rapidly; with my frantic eye movement from the book to them, I had no idea what they were talking about. 

“Dinner!” Alex called, I closed my book and placed it next to my bear as I rushed to the table that sat by the window I had stared at earlier today. We all eat happily; Alex’s cooking was the best! Nicolas had finished early and left for a door in the back up to the roof; I still ate with Alex and Worrick, my eyelids grew heavy with every bite. 

“Sleepy?” asked Alex, petting my head. I nodded and shovelled the last fork full into my mouth, thanking her for the food and putting my plate on the counter. 

“We only have two bedrooms so, you might have to sleep on the couch. That okay?” I hummed in response to Worrick’s question before flopping down on to the couch near my bear. Alex left the main area to the bedroom she seemed to share with Worrick and came back with a fuzzy blanket and pillow, placing it on the couch with me. 

“Comfy, sweetie?” she asked, I yawned and lied my head on the cloud she placed under my head. I don’t know when I fell asleep but I woke up in the middle of the night to see the fridge door open and Nicolas drinking some water. Rubbing my eyes, I grabbed my bear and walked over to him, pulling on his shirt so he could see me. 

“Can I have a glass of water too please?” I signed, Nicolas nodded and handed me a glass before pouring the water. I signed ‘thank you’ and chugged it down, handing him back the glass and going back to the couch. Footsteps approached me and a pair of arms lifted me up with my bear, Nicolas walked into his bedroom and placed me on the bed. He went into his closet and pulled out an old t-shirt, sign that I should change into this as if it were pyjamas; I nodded and headed to the bathroom with the shirt, changing quickly before stumbling sleepily back to Nicolas’ room. 

“You can sleep here if you want,” he signed, walking over to his bed and moving the covers back. I crawled in next to him, trying not to get too close; he turned to face me, bringing me closer to his chest for warmth. I smiled as a safe feeling washed over me and sleep overcame me.


	51. Nami x F!Reader ~ Money and Lies

(Y/N) POV 

July 1st, two days till it was my girlfriend’s birthday and I still hadn’t been able to find her a gift. I wanted it to mean something but they were either expensive or not right for her; I groaned as I looked through her magazines in the kitchen, Sanji was cooking and must have heard my distress. 

“Something wrong, (y/n)-chwan?” he asked, washing off his hands with a towel as he walked over to me. I nodded, slamming my head on the table in defeat. 

“I can’t find anything for Nami’s birthday and it’s two days away!” I shouted in frustration, sprawling out over the table. Sanji chuckled at my dilemma and sat in the chair next to me, looking through some of the magazines I had. We looked for about an hour before our captain burst through the doors demanding lunch; Sanji threw a book at him before excusing himself from the table to continue making the food. 

“Hey, (y/n)! What about this?” Luffy pointed to the perfect gift out the magazine Sanji and thrown; I rushed over and snatched it out of his hand. My jaw dropped, why had I never seen this?! Cheering, I hugged my captain and read over the details before my happiness was cut short; it cost over ten thousand. I whined as I fell to the floor sadly, not knowing what to do with my life now; I was turning out to be a horrible girlfriend. 

“(Y/n), was it wrong?” asked Brook as he walked in. I held up the book and waited for his response with anticipation; Brook laughed before sitting at the table. 

“Why don’t you just borrow the money?” My eyes lit up as I rushed out of the kitchen to the safe where Nami put all our crew’s money for shopping when we reach islands. As my brain started to concocted a plan, the door opened to revile my Nami with a tired look on her face; I quickly made myself look as innocent as possible before walking over to her with a concerned expression. 

“What’s wrong, love?” I asked, resting my arms on her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my neck with a deep sigh. 

“Why did I join this crew? They're so insufferable!” she exclaimed, squeezing me tightly. I held her face in my hands and kissed her nose softly before smiling brightly. 

“You joined because I’m here!” I cheekily said, winking. She laughed before kissing my lips gentle and heading over to her desk by the window to start sketching out her map again. I left her to work in peace, bumping into Zoro as I made my way to the deck; the mosshead and I had this sibling relationship even though we weren’t actually related. 

“Woah, everything okay there, shorty?” he asked, smirking to himself. I grumbled at the nickname, punching his arm as we walked to sit under the swinging tree. He sat against the tree trunk, getting comfy and making space for me to rest as well. 

“Say you have to by your lover a birthday present and you found the best gift but it's expensive so you decide to “borrow” some extra money to buy it for them. Do you think your lover would be made at you for stealing the cash?” I asked him, resting my head on his lap while I watched the tree’s branches wave in the light breeze that blew by. He hummed, looking up at the sky in thought about my question. 

“Well, if they really love you, I guess they wouldn’t be that mad but we’re talking about Nami so, you’re screwed!” I slammed my fist into his chest, feeling his laughter ripple through his body. We stayed there, getting up when lunch was called; during lunch, we arrived at an island with many shops and vendors ripe for the buying. I set my plan into action; I finished lunch first, lied that I wanted to change before leaving the ship, snuck to the safe, and picked up the money I would need to get the gift I found. 

“Okay, you have three hours till you have to meet back at the Sunny. Here's your allowance, have fun!” Nami handed everyone their money, kissing my cheek as she passed me. Once she left with Robin, I latched onto Sanji before he could disappear and asked him to come with me to get Nami her present. 

“Of course, (y/n)-chwaaaaan!” he sang, spinning around as he followed me through the town. We checked many different stores before arriving at the very last one and finally buying it in a soft orange box with a bright sparkly orange bow. The day ended quickly and soon I had only one day left till Nami’s birthday and all my stress from yesterday was nonexistent! 

“AHHH!” As we all sat around the table eating breakfast, a high-pitched scream came from out on the deck; Nami burst through the kitchen door with a horrified look on her face. I rushed over to her, asking her what was wrong when her answer caused all the worry from yesterday to bubble back up. 

“We are down ten thousand beli!!” she exclaimed in horror. A pit in my stomach twisted and turned with the jealous feeling that washed over me. She started to accuse the others, pointing the blame on everyone but me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away to the girl’s cabin, hunting around for the orange box and pushing it into her face. 

“I stole the money cause I wanted to get you this but my regular allowance wasn’t enough, I’m sorry,” I whispered, staring at the ground as she undid the bow to gaze upon the gift. It was a small tangerine necklace charm that I had her name engraved on. Her arms wrapped themselves around my waist as she kissed my lips softly, I slowly kissed back with my guilt slowly fading away. 

“Thank you, babe.”


	52. Peter Parker x F!Reader ~ Attention

(Y/N) POV 

I stared at my boyfriend as he read his chemistry notes on the couch. Studying sounded boring right now and I was in need of a serious cuddle session but the last time I asked, which was an hour ago, Pete said he had to study and couldn’t get distracted. I sat at the kitchen counter on one of the bar stools while watching Peter flip through his notebook pages with an intense concentration. With a twinkle in my eyes and a smirk on my face, I left the kitchen and slowly crept to my boyfriend without being noticed. 

“I want snuggles!” I shouted in my head, getting on top of his lap and pushing my head underneath his notebook, making him lift his book above us. With my face close to Peter’s, he had no choice but to pay attention to his very loving girlfriend. 

“(y/n), I’m trying to study.” 

“And I want to snuggle my Spidey!” I protested, pouting as he rested the book on my back. We stared at each other for a few minutes, I tried to use my cute and innocence to win him over. I knew he could never say no to this! 

“Damn it!” Peter yelled, throwing his book on the floor and wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled my face onto his chest as he hugged me tightly. We hummed in content as we let all of our stress from the past week. 

“You love me!” I mumbled, kissing his cheek. 

“I do but do you really need attention and hugs when I’m studying?” I nodded, curling up into a comfortable position; Peter chuckled and kissed the top of my head. 

“Night night sweets.” 

“Love you too, (y/n).”


	53. Gina Paulklee x F!Reader ~ Celebrer

(Y/N) POV 

“Erm, excuse me Sir Paulklee,” Ginger spoke as she walked into Gina’s office. I sat on Gina’s lap, straddling her as she read a few reports before Ginger had walked in; my head rested on her neck with my eyes slowly closing from the lack of sleep from last night. 

“What’s up, Ginger?” she asked, taking a drag from her cigarette. 

“D-Doug bumped into one of the Benriya during his mission...” Ginger seemed nervous as she shook slightly in the doorway. 

“Benriya? Actually, we are on good terms with them. I remember telling everyone to avoid any quarrels but...” I butt in, asking a very fundamental question that we needed. 

“What is Doug’s objective? What kind of request did he take?” Ginger’s face furrowed, her hands fumbling over each other as she answered. 

“Umm...well...it’s a request from the Corsica family. About taking the head of the Monroe family’s representative?” I sat up, Gina let her cigarette fall, getting off her lap to walk out with Ginger so Gina could think. 

“What do you think we should do, (y/n)?” I leaned on the wall, deep breathing to calm myself to think clearly. 

“I’m not sure, Ginger. We can’t let them kill each other but we can’t really get involved. I hope Gina thinks of something.” The office door opened and Gina stepped out holding her dart gun; she opened her cigarette box and placed one in her mouth, waiting for me to find my lighter. I clicked it a few times and lit her smoke ablaze; she took a drag and kissed my cheek before signalling us to follow her. As we walked through Ergastulum, the sounds of blades clashing became closer and closer. 

“Right here, isn’t that Worick?” I pointed out. Gina nodded and approached him, letting Ginger and I tag along. 

“You look serious. What's wrong? Worick, are you troubled by something?” she asked him, he looked at her with a surprised expression. Doug and Nicolas stood a few feet away, weapons brandished at each other with Nicolas covered in his own blood. He has overdosed. 

“Ginger, get Doug,” I ordered, she nodded and sped towards him, picking him up before Nico could slice him. 

“D-Did you forget that fighting conflicts with the Three Principles? S-S-Stop this immediately!” she stuttered, Doug yelled her name as Nicolas walked towards them threateningly. I was about to stop him when Gina blocked me and let Worick pin him down instead; he whispered something to him and I watched as Nicolas dropped his sword. Gina started to leave the alleyway, reciting the principles. 

“Article one; Twilights mustn’t intentionally hurt humans. Destroying the overall balance by disregarding this rule is forbidden. Article two; Twilights must obey orders directed to others by humans. However, orders that conflict with the article one are exceptions. Article three; if the situation does not conflict with articles one and two, a Twilight must defend oneself.” 

“This has been taught since childhood. We Twilights have a risky situation. When not obeyed, everybody will be trouble,” I continued, walking up behind Doug to pat his head in slight comfort as I knew what would happen next as Gina was pissed. 

“In addition, we’re forced to clean up everyone’s mess around the city, right, love,” I nodded, “Do you know how annoying that is?” I sighed, slightly stepping away from him as Gina stepped forward; Doug started to speak. 

“Why’d you come, Gina. I can take care of him myself...” Gina held her gun up to his forehead and shot him. Doug curled up on the floor, asking her why as Ginger hid behind Gina timidly; my mind went blank so what happened next was a little blurry. I watched as Nico was shot and Worick had his gun stolen by Ginger, Gina stood over Nico as she spoke of what was in her gun I guessed. She had shot them both with Downer as Celebrer gives us Twilights some specific power-ups with pain tolerance. A drop of rain hit my nose as I came to, Gina shot Nico one last time before walking back to me. 

“You okay, dear?” she asked. I nodded as I watched Ginger begin to walk back as the rain began to bullet down. Gina held my hand, kissing my temple to ease my thoughts was we left Doug and the Benriya to themselves. I felt bad for leaving them like that but that’s how life works in this world.


	54. Smoothie Charlotte x F!Reader ~ Jealousy

(Y/N) POV 

One of the chess piece guards entered the throne room to announce that the Germa Kingdom had docked on Whole Cake Island and the groom was on his way with Baron Tamago and Bege. Big Mom let him leave, continuing to sing and eat happily while thinking of the wedding cake she would get at the union between Pudding and the third Vinsmoke son. I sat by the doors as she sang; I was a part of the Big Mom crew due to the fact that I happen to be her spokeswoman for her weddings and that one of her Sweet Generals was dating me. Speaking of which, my general strode into the throne room with an irritated expression. 

“Mama, I respect your decision but may I go with (y/n) to the Germa Kingdom as her bodyguard,” Smoothie asked, glancing at me cautiously. Big Mom thought for a moment before nodding and excusing us both. 

“Aww, were you worried about me, sweetie?” I teased as the doors closed behind us. She reached down for me and placed me on her shoulder, holding onto my thigh to keep me steady. Smoothie walked to my room so the maids could help me fix my attire as I currently wore a long-sleeved pink and yellow body suit. 

“I request something less revelling then last time,” commented Smoothie, sitting in a chair in my room to watch as I’ve let her done in the past; the dress she is speaking of is a skin-tight black dress with a mesh long V-shape ending at my navel. The maids striped me and showed me a few options, Smoothie judging each with a disdained look on her face. 

“I think I’ll go with this one,” I said, pointing to my right despite my love’s rejections. 

My Denden Mushi started ringing; before I could grab it, Smoothie picked up the small snail. 

“The groom has arrived, please be ready to depart.” With a click of the snail, we left my room and headed for the carriage waiting for us outside. We watched as the land passed us; Smoothie placed her hand on my thigh, making sure I was still there and hers. 

“I’m not going anywhere so, behave yourself please,” I instructed, I knew when I took charge, she felt something so, why not tease her a bit?! We entered the Germa Kingdom and my gut twisted as I watched the same few men train everywhere in the courtyard. A man in a sperm-looking headwrap helped me out of the carriage and lead both of us through the castle to the throne room. A young man with yellow hair was shot at the wall next to us, denting the stone on my left. 

“Judge Vinsmoke, is that any way to treat the groom a few days before his wedding day?” I asked, calm and collected. The man in the throne looked down upon me as four other people, most likely his children stood by the base of the stairs defensively. I walked over to the man that was slightly burnt and held out my hand; he looked up at me with a very strange look upon his slightly bruised face. 

“Who are you?” demanded Judge, watching sternly as I helped up the groom. Smoothie seemed infuriated in how the Germa king acted as she stepped forward to answer his question for me. 

“This is (Y/n) Chishiki of the Big Mom Pirates. Royal adviser to Mama herself, and user of the Heiko Heiko No Mi!” proclaimed the general. My cheeks slightly heated up a bit at the love lacing her every word. Judge seemed taken aback before ordering a table to be brought out; we sat around the table with Smoothie on my left and the groom, Sanji, on my right. I gave them the details for the big day, explaining the ins and outs of how they were to arrive and where Sanji should go. 

“Thank you. I realize the time of day and would like to apologize for earlier by offering a place for you to stay overnight,” Judge suggested, trying to be polite. I glanced at Smoothie, feeling as though she might start a war on the Vinsmoke family, I saw her slowly reach for her weapon. My eyes shined black and white, using my power to make Smoothie come to balance with her thoughts. 

“We would be delighted. Thank you, Judge,” I answered as I saw Smoothie relax after my influence. Another Germa Warrior as they were called, not sperm heads as I had thought before, walked towards us and showed us out. We walked through the halls but was stopped as Smoothie halted to look behind us to see Sanji with a very rosy complexion. 

“I would like to thank you for your kindness before, beautiful lady!” he sung, kneeling down and holding onto my hand. I nodded and watched in horror as he pecked the top of my hand with a slightly bloody nose. He left after that, let us continue to our room but, it was silent the entire time. 

“We will prepare a carriage for you tomorrow morning when you want to leave!” Smoothie pushed past him into our bedroom. I thanked him and closed the door behind me once I entered. 

“That was quite brash of you, sweets.” 

“I hate these people. I can’t wait for the wedding,” she grumbled angrily. Sighing, I walked over to her and held her hand. She looked down at me and bent down, pecking my lips gently before getting ready for sleep as I did the same. When in bed, the events from earlier clicked. 

“Were you...jealous?” I asked, looking up at her. Smoothie's face began to turn red as she nodded. “Aww! You're so sweet, love.” I kissed her softly before drifting off to sleep in her arms.


	55. Kunieda Aoi x F!Reader ~ Cuteness

(Y/N) POV 

The rain poured outside as the day came to an end. Kunieda and I went to her house after school, meeting her parents at the door before they had to leave on a business trip. They had asked us if we were able to look after Kunieda’s little brother and that brings us to the current situation. Kunieda was practicing in the dojo while I sat on the floor playing blocks with Kota; Nene and Chiaki training with Kunieda too. 

“AHHH!!” screamed Kota as thunder sounded from above us. He threw down his blocks and rushed into my stomach to hide, snuggling his face into my breasts in fright. I caressed his hair and looked up to watch the others train but what I saw was a very red Kunieda and two smiling Red Tail Knights. 

“Aoi, is everything alright?” I asked, concerned. 

“I-I’m fine. Nene, Chiaki! Let's continue for just a little bit longer,” she stuttered, turning away from me. 

“If you’re going to continue, I’m going to give Kota a bath before bedtime. See you, girls, later,” I chirped, picking Kota up and leaving the dojo to go to the bathroom. I got changed into a tube top and shorts, making sure my hair was out of my face before starting up the bath. As the water filled the tube, Kota, somehow, undressed and was trying to sit on my lap as we waited for the bath. I placed him on my legs and hugged his little belly, his tiny head was leaning back on my chest as his eyelids closed a bit. I turned the tap off and laced him in the tube, sitting a rubber ducky next to him for him to play with while I washed his hair. I hummed a small tune, wasting the time away before grabbing a fluffy blue towel and drying off Kota. 

“Come one, little guy. Time for bed.” Kota yawned in response, snuggling into his towel. I grabbed a fuzzy yellow onesie and dressed him warmly, Kota falling asleep in my arms as I did up the finale button. I closed his bedroom door after covering him up in his blankets, backing up into another person who rested their head and arms on me. 

“Tired, Aoi?” Kunieda hummed and pulled me off to her room, dragging me down onto the bed. I was the only person that she let see this needy side of her and I loved every ounce of it, snuggling into her arms comfortably. 

“We have to get changed,” she grumbled. We left the bed and changed into something more...bedtime appropriate. Crawling back into bed, we huddled together in each other’s arms. I kissed her cheek and closed my eyes to hear Kota crying in the next room; I tried to leave the bed but Kunieda got out first and brought back the grumpy kid, placing him in between the both of us to fall asleep comfortably. 

“Night, (y/n).” 

“Night, Aoi. Love you.”


	56. Connor x M!Reader ~  Distract For Snuggles

(Y/N) POV 

Sumo and I sat in the living room watching the news about our Detroit police doing their jobs wrong. They were trying their best but reporters like to twist the truth. The sound of car doors slamming came from outside before keys rustled in the door and Connor stepped past the threshold. Sumo jumped up and rushed to him, greeting him happily as Connor bent down to pet him with a sad smile. I peered behind me to see that Hank wasn’t with the android, which wasn’t that strange but today seemed off. 

“Hey, babe. How was work?” I asked, turning back to the TV and changing it to a random sports channel. Connor wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my temple with a sigh; I knew that sigh all too well. “Where’s Hank?” 

“He said he had something to do.” Connor walked into the kitchen and opened up his laptop that was sitting on the table. Reaching into his coat, Connor pulled out a file folder with... Gavin’s name on it. It appears that Gavin gave Connor his work again; this had become a daily occurrence ever since the revolution. 

“Still working?” Connor hummed, typing away furiously. “I’m going to make dinner; can I enter the kitchen?” Once again, he hummed while typing. Getting up from the couch, I went to the fridge and picked out the things I needed. As I chopped and sliced, the itch to distract the detective became more and more overpowering to the point I had to put down the pepper I was chopping to wipe my hands and hatch a plan to tease Connor. 

“Baaaaabe? What-cha doing?” I asked, placing my head on his shoulder. He paused his typing to let me read his screen before working again; with a sigh, I placed my hands over his eyes, earning a groan from him. 

“(y/n) please, I have to get this done.” 

“No, you don’t! Gavin can do his own fucking work, I'm more important!” I whined, shutting the laptop and straddling my boyfriend with a pout. He chuckled, resting his hands on my hips as he looked up into my eyes; I leaned down and kissed his lips, smiling as I had won. 

“What about dinner?” Connor asked in between kisses. I shrugged and pulled him to the couch to snuggle; he sat in the corner and let me lean my back onto his broad chest with his arms around my waist. Sumo, being the good boy that he is, jumped up and rested on my lap with a huff. I think we fell asleep there as we woke up to Hank screaming about the now useless veggies on the counter.


	57. Loki x Reader ~ Blue

(Y/N) POV 

I was left with the God of Mischief while the rest of the Avengers, including Peter who was new too, went on a mission! Apparently, my set of skills weren’t needed; I call bullshit! Thor had asked me to watch over his brother so, I had to say yes as it wasn’t in my nature to say no. Curse my kindness!! I currently sat in my room with my headphones on blasting BTS as I flipped through Pinterest. 

“THOR! WHERE ARE YOU?” screamed Loki as he walked about, I don’t think he knew about the mission and Thor’s plan. I paused my music, removed my headphones, and rushed out to shut up the god. 

“Thor isn’t here. He left with the others on a mission and left me in charge of you and Tony left me in charge of HQ.” Loki’s face twisted in disgust. 

“I cannot believe he doesn’t trust me and got me a puny babysitter!” Loki raged, disappearing to the library I assumed. I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge to grab a beer, opening it up and chugging it in annoyance. Suddenly, my phone buzzed n my pocket with Tony’s caller ID; I answered with anticipation of another beat down of my character but what I got was not that. 

“Can you search up something for me, (y/n)?” I hummed and rushed to the lab, using one of the computers to search up the term. “What does it say?” 

“What the fuck is a Frost Giant? And what mission are you all on? I hear nothing that sounds like a battle but more like hotel elevator music.” 

“We just got to our headquarters as the mission doesn’t start till tomorrow. Thor just reviled something and I need more info. Now, read what it says on your screen...by the way, you’re on speaker.” 

“Hi, (y/n)!” I heard everyone say. I took a deep breath and relayed the words on the webpage. 

“The Jotuun are a race of large humanoid giants that live on Jotunheim, one of the Nine Realms. The term "Frost Giant" was bestowed by the Asgardians. Frost Giants typically have blue-grey skin, bright red eyes, and usually, have narrow ridges on their face or in a unique pattern across their body. Some may also have narrow, bone-like crests on their head.” 

“Thank you, see you when we get back!” Tony hung up and I was left by myself once again. Curiosity started to move my eyes back to the computer screen to continue reading about these Giants. As I flipped through the pages, the sun disappeared and the yawning started after I finished the very last paragraph on Asgard. Looking at my phone, I turned off the power in the lab before heading to the main area of the building; I sat on one of the couches and checked through my phone for anything at this point. 

“AAAAHHHH!” I jumped as Loki screamed from the library; I threw down my phone and rushed to the screaming god. I stood in the doorway, gawking at the blue person crouched in one of the corners. 

“Holy shit,” I whispered, catching Loki off guard and spooking him. He turned to me and screamed at me to leave him alone. I had never really liked him much but seeing him like this made me realize he was as broken as me so, I did the unthinkable. I knelt in front of him and wrapped my arms around the blue broken man, hoping to help in some way. He struggled in my arms before relaxing and turning back to his natural pale tone. We stayed there for a good long while before he broke away and left for his room. 

“Okay, good talk?” I mumbled to myself, heading off to my own. After that little moment, Loki and I started to talk more; he trusts me now so, we became great friends.


	58. Jason Todd x Reader ~ In Need

(Y/N) POV 

The rain was beautiful in my eyes, the calming sound relaxing those who hear it but here in Gotham, all of the sounds are drowned by the crime and city sound. As I sat trying to listen to the rain, I had had enough of the unnatural sound of Gotham and decided to turn on the TV to watch something instead of trying to sleep. Clicking away, an interview with Gordon caught my eye as he spoke on the Batman’s superhero doings; his comments were interesting but the red figure moving along the roofs snatched my attention. The red person stopped on one roof and seemed to be looking for something, staring at what I think were the street signs; I noticed one name and knew who and where this figure was going. 

“Oh, Jason,” I sighed, resting my head in my hands. I looked back up to see that Gordon was still talking but the red guy was gone. A knock on my apartment door gave me the answer to all my questions. Leaving my couch, I opened the door to see a tall man in red soaked to the bone from the rain. 

“Get in and get dressed, you’re dripping all over the carpet,” I teased, letting him walk past and head to the bathroom. With a sigh, I went back to my spot on the couch to wait for him and find out what Gordon was actually talking about. After a few minutes, I got bored and switched the channel to find that The Exorcist was playing. 

“How can you watch that?” a voice asked, walking out of the bedroom all clean and comfy. I shrugged, sprawling myself out on the couch and opening my arms for Jason to hug me. He took my offer and fell on top of me with his head on my chest, his breathing was shallow and shaky. 

“You okay?” I asked. Jason shook his head, holding me tighter as we cuddled on the couch. This wasn’t the first time he had come over to my house this late at night for something like this; the depressed Jason was becoming a very frequent customer at my little apartment. All of a sudden, the movie was interrupted by a news reporter talking about Batman getting the best of another criminal. 

“Fuck,” grumbled Jason as he buried his head into my stomach. 

“Aww, is my baby jealous? Does the Bat make my little Jason feel all-AHH!!” Jason towered over me, scarring me as to get me to shut my mouth. He leaned down, kissing my lips before lying down once again and falling asleep. I hummed, watching the rest of the movie as the rain in Gotham continued its descent.


	59. Eddie Hawkins x F!Reader ~ Hudson Hawk

(Y/N) POV 

Living in Jersey, you get to know the crime and mafia industries very well. Especially if you work in the thieving field, you get to be best friends with the most infamous gangsters in New   
Jersey. When one has to deal with them almost twenty-four seven, the best place to relax is the most expensive yet homey local bar: Five Tones. Packing my bag with my notebooks and my favourite novel, Hannibal by Thomas Harris, before walking down the street to the bar. As I made my way to the bar, I watched as Tommy unlocked the door, waving at me as I made my way to the door. 

“Good morning, (y/n). Come for some solitude?” he asked, opening the door for me and moving so I could walk in. I nodded, heading to a table in the back by a window, ordering a Cappuccino to ease my mind. Tommy chuckled as I ordered, kissing my cheek before going to make my drink; I opened my book, reading calmly as I let the sun tickle my hands as the rested on the table top. 

“One Cappuccino and one Hawk,” announced Tommy, shoving someone into the chair across from me before gently placing my coffee on the table. I looked in confusion to see the Hudson Hawk, world’s greatest thief, sitting at my table as people shuffled in through the doors. 

“It’s not often that Tommy has such cute friends,” he said, winking as he took a sip of his own European coffee with content. I giggled, covering my cheeks with my book to hide my blush that begun to appear after his act of flirting. 

“Well, if I had known such a handsome man was his business partner, I might’ve come more often,” I mused, resting my head on my hands. He chuckled, downing his coffee and ordering another cup; we chatted like this for about an hour before we sat in silence. It seemed as though a little had gone off in his head as he said something I wasn’t expecting. 

“You’re No Name!” I looked at him before nodding, watching as his eyes twinkled. “I really enjoy hearing the stories about your jobs, you could be Mrs. Hawk if you tried.” And with that, Hudson left my table with a kiss on my cheek. Apparently, I had stolen Hudson Hawk’s heart unintentionally and he had stolen mine.


	60. Trevor Belmont x M!Reader ~ For the Drink

(Y/N) POV 

The bar was lively as ever in our small little town, I was hoping for a little quiet drink but when you pick the most popular, quiet was not happening. I sat in the far corner of the bar, watching the dancers go about the building in very revelling clothes. As I sipped my pit, two men and a woman walked in with strange auras emanating off of them; one looked very familiar and he seemed to think the same things as he motioned for his friends to follow him over to my table. 

“Well, if it ain’t the last Belmont,” I teased, watching as he and the other man sat across for the woman and I. Trevor grumbled, ordering them all beers before striking up a conversation. 

“So, what brought you to this shit hole?” he asked, sipping his beer. 

“None of your business, Belmont. Who are these friends of yours first?” I diverted, trying to put my past behind me discreetly. 

“I’m Sypha and that’s Alucard,” spoke the woman, gesturing to the blonde beauty sitting across from her with a lovesick twinkle in her eyes. I chuckled, bowing my head to the man as I knew the name far too well. 

“I’m (y/n) Ballista, a pleasure to meet you.” Alucard’s eyes slightly widened before he hummed and sipped his beer delicately. Sypha jumped a bit before grabbing my hand and looked intrigued. 

“You’re a Ballista?! I thought your family was all dead, much like Trevor's.” I nodded before giving her a little context to the claims the church had made. 

“My family, the Ballista’s, were disposed of before the Belmont’s as we were also blamed for using dark magic as we worked with killing beasts as well. Trevor and I kind of...stuck together for a while after we both lost everything.” Trevor’s face was emotionless as I retold our pain to those who seemed to be trustworthy. I learned, from talking to them, that these three had taken down Dracula and were travelling the world; Alucard had Sypha put an unbreakable spell on the castle of Dracula and on the Belmont library to make sure it could never be found by anyone but those who were entrusted with the key. 

“You’ve been having some fun, Trevor.” I taunted; he hadn’t said much as we spoke but he had more than enough beer. 

“FUCK OFF!” screamed another person, throwing a bottle on the floor and shoving his “friend” into our table in an angry fit of rage. The guy’s head hit the table, bumping the beer pint that sat in front of Trevor and spilling it all over his pants. The rest of us started to giggle as we watched him step away from the table to head to the bathroom. 

“The fuck you laughing at, huh?!” shouted the angry man, stomping towards us. Alucard stood up, trying to defend us before Trevor placed a hand on the guy’s shoulder, spinning him around to punch him in the face. Fists began to fly as a full-on brawl started up, I brought out my iron knuckles and started to beat my way to the door, grabbing Trevor, Sypha, and Alucard on the way out. 

“Jesus, Trevor. Why did you have to punch him? It was just spilled beer,” I pointed out. Trevor stumbled about before plopping down in a pile of hay, dragging me down with him as he held my hand. Sypha liked the idea of a nap in the hay so, she dragged Alucard beside us and falling asleep quite quickly. With a sigh, I looked up at the sky still holding Trevor’s hand as the other two snored softly. 

“I had to start it, for the beer,” Trevor mumbled, shifting so his face rested in the crook of my neck. I hummed, grabbing the edge of his cloak and spreading it over the both us. 

“Uh huh, for the beer.”


	61. Heath Ledger x F!Reader ~ The Store Kid

(Y/N) POV 

I had become Mrs. Ledger only a few years ago to the day so, Heath and I decided to make dinner together but first, we had to buy all the ingredients for the feast. As he held my hand with little jitters, I giggled at his attempts to hide who he was with his sunglasses and beanie. We walked through the sliding glass doors, grabbing a cart as I went through the list while walking down the aisles. 

“(Y/n), what about the sauce?” questioned Heath, I hummed as I checked over the list. “They have a premade one right here.” I looked back at him as he held up a jar with a label that was just what we needed. He gently placed the jar in the cart before walking up beside me to rest his head on my shoulder as he looked at the list. We made it to the veggies after a while; I stood at the lettuce to see which head wasn’t brown and gross while Heath went to look for some nice wine. A small hand brushed my own, I looked down to see a little girl with tear-stained cheeks staring up at me. 

“What’s your name, sweetie?” I asked, kneeling down to her height. 

“S-sally, can you help me find my mommy?” she asked, gripping my hand tightly. I nodded and led her around the store in search of both her mother and my husband, we found mine first. 

“Hello beautiful princess and what’s your name?” he asked once we met up with him. She giggled before answering him with a smile on her face while she squeezed my hand. 

“We’re looking for her mother, did you find the wine?” He nodded, pointing to the cart. As I looked up from the bottle, Heath had swooped up Sally started to make her giggle. A warm smile appeared on my face as I watched them dance about the store to the music that blasted through the overhead speakers. 

“Sally, where are you?” whispered a woman to herself as she looked about frantically in another aisle. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder, asking her what was wrong. She showed me the photo she had in her wallet, I smiled as I lead her towards Heath and Sally as they danced to Footloose. 

“Oh, thank you!” she exclaimed, hugging Sally and letting us be. 

“I’m starting to think that having kids of our own might not be that bad,” Heath hummed as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. 

“Charming,” I teased.


End file.
